


19 Days Romantic Tango dance!!!!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

by Misaki983



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 27,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki983/pseuds/Misaki983
Summary: When Mo GuanShan, He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi's middle school opened up a tango dance for charity. Guan Shan slowly finds himself in a love triangle between He Tian and a handsome new exchange student from Italy. Who is this exchange student from Italy? And why does he want to dance with Guan Shan?
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan (19 Days)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter One: Lollipop.

It's was a nice beautiful day at the park. 

Mo Guan Shan and He Tian are at the park waiting for their friend Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi. They got out of school today and they agreed to go to the park since it's a beautiful day. And now they are waiting for them. 

"I can't believe that our school is making a charity plan." Guan Shan mumbled and is getting impatient for Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. 

"Well, it's for charity and homeless peoples. And I wonder if we are going to work together." He Tian said as he moves a little closer to Guan Shan and was about to put his arm around him. But he moves away just in time. 

"Not so fat, you chicken dick." Guan Shan said irritated. He is getting more annoyed by He Tian putting a move on him and sometimes flirts with him at school, at the park, at his home, and everywhere!!!!!!! He wishes he could have some space and for He Tian to leave him alone. 

"Hey, Guys!!!!!!!!" 

They turn their heads and saw Jian Yi and Zheng Xi walking towards them. Jian Yi seems to be holding something in his hands. 

"What you got there, Jian Yi?" He Tian asked. 

"Oh. Lollipops!!!!!! I brought them from the store and decided that we should have some!!!!!!" In Jian Yi's hand were lollipops. They were brown with white swirls around them. And they looked tasty. 

"You sure we should have some lollipops?" Guan Shan asked as Jian Yi starts to hand out the lollipops. 

"Yeah, I sure." Jian Yi said with excitement, and together the four of them put the lollipops in their mouth. 

Guan Shan is surprised by the taste of the lollipop and starts licking it. However, he is unaware that He Tian is staring at him and he has a devil smile.

Guan Shan glare from his eyes and notice that He Tian has a mischievous face. He looks confused and continues licking his lollipops when He Tian said something that made him go blush. 

"Nice." He Tian said with a smirk on his face. 

Guan Shan's face turns red and Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are trying to hold their laugh, as well as not trying to choke on their lollipop. 

Guan Shan could feel anger in his body and felt like hitting He Tian, but he got a better idea. With his face still red, he angrily bites the lollipop in half. He Tian smirk turns into a gasp so did Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. All of them looked horrified. 

Guan Shan has eaten the half lollipop before throwing it away and leaving the park. "I will see you guys at school tomorrow. And don't try to follow me, Chicken Dick!!!!!" 

He never felt so angry and humiliated before. Of course, He Tian made him angry before and humiliated him by hugging him, licking his ear, or other things. But this time, he crosses the line. He wonders what it's like to have someone who would give him some space, don't make him angry all time, and don't humiliate him. 

Too bad, there nobody who it's like that at his school. He sighs and continues walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter seems short, but I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter Two: The exchange student from Italy

It was a busy day at school today, the students are talking with their friends and the girls are swooning over He Tian as they talk about how handsome he is and some of the students are talking about charity. 

Mo Guan Shan is sitting at his seat, still embarrassed after what happened yesterday with the lollipops. 'Stupid chicken dick to say a word like that. In front of Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi!!!!!!' He growled a little bit which some of his classmates hear it and they move away from him. 

'Thank god, it was not so embarrassing unlike the 'incident' that happened at the store three months ago.' Guan Shan could feel his cheeks flutter as he mentioned the 'incident' and he never felt so embarrassed, thank god, there was no student from their school at the store or else it would get more embarrassed and awkward at the same time. 

"Ok class, today we are going to the gym where the teacher would tell us how we are going to raise money for charity." The teacher said before opening the door for his student and one by one, the students start leaving the classroom. 

Guan Shan was the last person to leave because he was thinking about the 'incident' and was able to realize that his classroom is leaving. They walk to the gym where the chairs are set up and they start taking their seat. Since Guan Shan was the last person to leave, almost all the chairs were taken and the last chair next to...

He Tian, along with his friends Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. 

Guan Shan groaned at the thought of seating next to He Tian but he has no choice since all the chairs are taken. He sighs before walking towards the last chair and sat next to He Tian. 

"Well, hello Little Mo, could it be that my Little Mo wants to sit next to me?" He Tian asked with a flirty voice and Guan Shan's eyebrows twitched before saying. "No, I am only sitting next to you because all the chairs are taken. So shut up and pay attention to the teacher." 

He Tian frowned, looking disappointed before turning his head to look at the teacher as he is holding the microphone. 

"Ok, since you all know that we are planning to raise money for charity and we decided that we should do a tango dance!!!" It's was silence at the gym for a minute before there was cheering and excitement from the students. 

They were cheering and happy because it would mean that some of the boys would dance with their crushes or their girlfriend and all the girls are happy because it would mean that one of them would dance with He Tian which would give one of them a chance to confessed her feeling for him. 

'A tango dance??? Does it mean that all of us would dance with a partner?' Guan Shan looking confused and horrified at the same time because it would mean that he has to dance with He Tian and he didn't dare to glare at He Tian. 

Good thing Guan Shan didn't do it because He Tian has a smug look on his face. He would never think that the teacher would do the tango to raise money for charity but this would be his chance to dance with his Little Mo and maybe during the dance scene he would kiss him. 

"Now, before you start picking panters for the tango. I would like to tell you that we have a new exchange student today and he is from Italy." The teacher said and there was a gasp from the students but most of them were from the girls. Many girls knew that a boy from Italy are supported to be very handsome and they have a cute or hot accent which many women would fall for them. 

"Now, before you start whispers about the exchange student from Italy. He has agreed to do the tango with us. And today he is standing outside the gym door and be waiting to introduce himself. So please come on it!!!!" 

Every student turns their heads as the door was opened and all the girls start blushing, the guys looked shocked but more shocked persons are He Tian, Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan.


	3. Chapter Three: Deangelo Rossi

There stands in the doorway of the gym was a very handsome Italian boy. He is wearing a light blue navy jacket with black jeans and red sneakers. He has short strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes with a hint of green. 

Many girls are whispering how handsome he is, especially with his strawberry blonde hair, of course, the students are shocked and surprised to see an exchange student with red hair, and the only person in the school who has red hair is Mo Guan Shan. 

"Check it out, Redhead. You're not the only person to have red hair." Jian Yi whisper and Guan Shan sent a glare at him but is surprised to see somebody who has red hair but his hair is a different color. 

The exchange student starts walking to the teachers before turning to face the audience. "Ciao, my name is Deangelo Rossi and I'm happy to be here." He said with a hot accent voice and smile at them. 

All the girls start giggling at his accent and they begin to blush deeply, and some of them start whispering about how hot and sexy his accent is and that they can't wait to pick him to be one of their dance partners. 

"It's good to have you at our school and since you're the new student here. You'll be the first person to pick a partner, but not today." The male teacher said much to the disappointment of the girls. But they still have hope that handsome Deangelo would pick one of them for tomorrow. 

"You will have time to pick any of the students to be your partner, but not today. You will get to know them since school is almost over and you have two hours to talk with them." The teacher continued and finish his last sentences. Deangelo nodded his head. "Thank you, teacher." 

As soon as the teacher finishes, many girls start circling Deangelo and start asking him many questions about his hometown, his favorite foods, birthday, favorite color, where he lives now, and how many siblings does he have. 

Deangelo smiles at them before speaking with them with his accent which made many girls swooning and fall in love with him. Some of the boys are talking to him and asking him what kind of sports does he like to play. 

While some of the other boys are talking and hanging out in the gym, waiting for the bells to ring. Xiao Hui is the only girl not talking to the exchange student but did find him handsome and his accent cute. 

"Hey, Xiao Hui." She turns her head and saw Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian, and Mo Guan Shan walking towards her. "How come you're not talking to Deangelo with the other girls?" Jian Yi asked as he notices that she was the only one not talking to him. 

"Oh, I just felt like not talking to him, but sure he is handsome and his accent is cute. But I decided not to talk with him with the other girls." She said and the four friends nodded their heads. "Can't believe that exchange student has already gotten the girls under his spell with his accent, normally it would be He Tian." Jian Yi said. 

Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan remember that He Tian has gotten the girls under his spell before when they agreed to clean the gym for him and his friends. He Tian is relieved and happy that the girls are paying more attention to Deangelo which means he gets to spend more time with his Little Mo. 

The four friends start talking to Xiao Hui to keep her company until the bell rings and they would go home and go somewhere to have food and drinks. As they were talking, they were unaware that Deangelo is watching them, but he has his eyes on a certain redhead and smirk. 

Then the bell rings, and everybody starts leaving the gym to go home. Deangelo starts leaving the gym with the girls still talking to him, but his eyes never left the redhead as he was walking away with three males and one girl. 

'A very cute redhead. I wonder if he is single?' He thoughts as he left the gym with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Deangelo means "Bold and Beautiful" and his last name Rossi means "Red" since his hair color is strawberry blonde hair. I hope you guys love his name.


	4. Chapter Four: The Incident

After school was over, Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian, and Xiao Hui went to a place where they could eat. They pick a seat and together they are sitting, waiting for their food and drinks to arrive. 

"Thank you, for inviting me here. It's was very nice of you." Xiao Hui smile and Jian Yi nodded his head. "I was planning to go shopping after school but decided to do it tomorrow." As soon Xiao Hui said the word 'Shopping' it became silent with the boys. 

Suddenly He Tian has a smug look on his face. "Shopping, huh? Do you guys remember we went shopping?" "Don't even mention it!!!!" Guan Shan is looking flutter but has an angry expression. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi nodded their heads, while Xiao Hui is looking confused. 

"Um," Xiao Hui replied. "Did something happened with you guys?" He Tian turned to her and still have a smug look on his face. "Well, let's just said, my friends and my Little Mo refused to go shopping with me again after the incident." 

"What incident?" Xiao Hu looking more confused. 

"Don't tell her what happened at the store!!!!!" Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan shouted but they were too late as He Tian begin telling her the story that happened at the store three months ago. 

"Well, you see, my brother asks me and my friends to go to the store to buy some stuff and what happened next..." He Tian has begun his story while Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi's expression are stunned, and they're nothing to do for them to stop He Tian telling the story. 

_Flashback/ three months ago~_

_He Tian, Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi are at the store, picking items for He Cheng and there wasn't a lot of people at the store._

_"Ok, it seems that we have everything from your brother list." Jian Yi said as he checks the items in the bag._

_"Then we are set, we have everything for your brother needs." Guan Shan turns his head at He Tian, but He Tian is looking at something from his phone._

_"I don't think we have everything that He Cheng needs." He Tian said which made Guan Shan, Zheng Xi, and Jian Yi confused. "What do you mean? We have everything here in the bag."_

_"Yeah, but he told me that his four men have girlfriends and that they need some protection. And the good news, the store has the protection here." As soon as He Tian finishes his sentence, Guan Shan and Zheng Xi look stunned and shocked at the same time, but Jian Yi looks confused. _

_"What kinds of protection?" He Tian smirk and try not to laugh, while Guan Shan and Zheng Xi look away, but Guan Shan places his hand on his shoulder, but with a flutter face._

_"He means that we have to buy condoms." Guan Shan could feel his face turning bright red as he said that word. There was silence between the boys, and suddenly Jian Yi's face turns red, and starts to shake, nervous._

_"Well, guys," He Tian said, "Should we buy them? They are for my brother's men."_

_"But if we buy them here, then the people here at the store thinking we are only buying them so we don't get our girlfriends pregnant and we are only fifteen years old." Guan Shan gritted his teeth and there was anger but embarrassment on his face._

_"So? There aren't a lot of peoples here in the store and nobody won't know, besides there are no classmates we know are here that will tell the whole school." The three boys looked at him dumbfounded before looking at each other, nodded their heads and He Tian smiles._

_He Tian went first to pick the condoms, the second was Guan Shan, the third was Zheng Xi, and the last person was Jian Yi who carefully checks nobody was watching them and quickly grab the condoms and place them with the other stuff, including the bug at the cashier._

_"So, guys. That wasn't so bad and we will be out here in no time." He Tian said as he put his arms around Guan Shan's shoulder._

_But, however..._

_"Hey, big bro, I need a price check on some condoms." The man asked through a speaker which made everybody at the store turn their heads at the four friends._

_"These four young men here brought a couple of condoms. Don't know why, but it seems like they are up to something." The man continued and Guan Shan removed He Tian's arms but is covering half of his face with his hand, looking pretty embarrassed._

_"They did buy ultra-sensitive or blend condoms?" The other guy replied, which made the three boys shocked but blushed at the same time. Zheng Xi places his hand on Jian Yi's shoulder and is looking down._

_"Three of them have the lambskins and the blonde boy has the ultra-sensitive..." The guy paused before continues, "in black."_

_Jian Yi's face turns entirely bright red but also shocked. He quickly looks around and saw a couple of men and women stare at him and start whispering. He quickly put his head down and felt Zheng Xi tighten his hand on his shoulder. Guan Shan moves closer to Zheng Xi, hoping to hide his face._

_But the only person who is not embarrassed is He Tian._

_The other guy told the cashier the prices of the condoms, but right now. All the people at the store are staring at the four boys and some of them starting whispering._

_"Look all these peoples staring at us." Guan Shan said in a quiet voice, looking pretty embarrassed and is trying to hide behind Zheng Xi's back._

_"Never been so embarrassed in my life." Jian Yi quietly spoke and move a little closer to Zheng Xi, Zheng Xi is also embarrassed and try his best not to look at the people._

_"Alright, just what the hell are all of you staring at?" He Tian suddenly spoke and grab the speaker which made Zheng Xi, Jian Yi, and Guan Shan stare at him with a blank but shocked expression._

_"So we brought some couples of condoms and my blonde friend brought a condom that is ultra-sensitive in black. We are teenage boys and we are doing the right thing to keep our girlfriend from getting pregnant because we are not ready to have kids yet."_

_The people at the store have to stop staring at Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan and they are forcing on the young handsome boy._

_"We are not embarrassed, nor uncomfortable. We are not humiliated." He Tian continues speaking and some of the men nodded their heads, agreeing with He Tian. "We're going to walk out here today with our heads held high. Secure in the knowledge that we have done morally and socially responsible."_

_The people at the store have stop whispering and begin agreeing with the black-haired boy. He Tian felt proud that his speech has stopped the people thinking a negative thought about him, Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan._

_"Isn't that right, you guys?" He Tian asked and Guan Shan got out from Zheng Xi's back and grab the speaker from He Tian's hands._

_"I have no idea who is this teenager boy. I brought these for my uncle." Guan Shan gives the speaker back to He Tian and quickly walk out of the store, shocking He Tian that his Little Mo pretends he doesn't know him. Then Jian Yi and Zheng Xi quickly followed Guan Shan._

_"Jian Yi? Zheng Xi?"_

_They ignored He Tian calling to them and left the store with Guan Shan, leaving He Tian alone in the store with the peoples._

_He Tian looks disappointed but also angry, quietly puts the speaker back, and asked the guy for the money for the condoms. Since that day, or Incident that Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi would call it. They refused to go shopping with He Tian and buy stuff for He Cheng again._

_Flashback end~_

"I was never so embarrassed in my entire life." Guan Shan has his head down at the table, Jian Yi is looking and Zheng Xi has placed his hand on his face as soon He Tian starts the story. All three boy's face is red and embarrassed. 

"Oh...so that why...you guys...don't want to go shopping...with He Tian...again..." Xiao Hui softly but slowly spoke. After He Tian has started the story, she could feel her cheeks turning bright red whenever He Tian said the word 'condoms' to her. 

"But, thank god there was nobody that we know from our school at the store, or it would be more embarrassed." He Tian looks at his friends with a smile. 

Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi just glare at He Tian and start eating their foods and drinks, and they didn't talk or text to He Tian for the rest of the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you guys know the "Incident" :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter Five: Talking with Deangelo

It was a busy day at school today and Mo Guan Shan seems to be in a bad mood. Why? Because of what has happened yesterday. After they invited Xiao Hui to eat with them, He Tian ends up telling her a story about the incident that he and the others went to the store to buys some condoms for He Cheng's men. 

After that day, Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi went home early and didn't bother to answer He Tian's texts, still deeply angry and embarrassed that He Tian told the incident to Xiao Hui. 

Now, he is trying to avoid He Tian for the rest of the day, and right now he is not paying attention to the teacher but is also the day where Deangelo would choose one of the students to be his partner for Tango. 

He buries his head in his arms and falls asleep. The last thing he remembers was his teacher telling the student that they are going to the gym where Deangelo would tell us and the teacher who would be his partner. 

"Hey, wake up. You don't want to miss lunch, do you?" 

Guan Shan grunted as someone shaking his body but has a feeling it was that bastard devil, who always wake or disturb him as always, even at home or anywhere. 

"He Tian go away, I'm still mad at you-" 

He paused after he rose his head up only to be met, Deangelo Rossi, the exchange student from Italy and he was not He Tian. 

Deangelo seems to be smiling at him, his eyes are very clever and bright, his hair seems to be very bright but that because the sun was shining at him. And he is wearing a blue cool jacket. His aura seems to be nice, way nicer than Jian Yi and He Tian. 

He chuckled softly, "Guess you thought I was someone else, huh? You probably didn't hear my accent, but it's alright." Deangelo didn't seem to be upset that someone failed to hear his accent. 

Guan Shan's expression was confused and surprised that Deangelo wasn't mad at him for his accent. He looked away and saw the class has already ended and it was lunchtime. 

"Yeah, the class has ended and I noticed that you were sleeping. I decided to wake you up. My name is Denagleo Rossi, what your name?" Deangelo asked as he held out his hand to Guan Shan and is waiting to hear the redhead's name. 

Guan Shan looked at him with confused, but accept to shake his hand. "My name is Mo Guan Shan." He replied as he shakes hands with Deangelo. 

"Mo Guan Shan? That seems to be a nice name for you, and it looks like we both have red hair." Deangelo shoots him with a smile but with a wink. 

Guan Shan could feel his face turning red but also surprised that someones find his name nice. "T-thank you." He stutters and Deangelo smiles. 

"Since you are new here, would you show where the lunchroom is. I would ask my classmates but you seem to be a nice person." Deangelo asked which made Guan Shan surprised. Mostly most of his classmates and other students see him as a bad person but Deangelo saw him as a different person. 

"Sure, follow me." Guan Shan led Deangelo to the cafeteria and both of them starts talking and Guan Shan find out that they have some in common. They are good at cooking, love eating sandwiches, listening to music, need some space, and that both of their fathers are in jail for no reason. 

Once they entered the cafeteria, they were too busy talking that they didn't notice some of the students are staring at them, including the trio. He Tian's aura has turned deadly which Jian Yi and Zheng Xi slowly scoot away from him and they have sweated in their body. 

"Well, here we are. At the cafeteria. I guess I will see you at the gym today once you picked a partner for Tango." Guan Shan said as he waved goodbye at Deangelo and went to sit with the trio, but failed to notice He Tian's deathly aura. 

Deangelo watched the redhead starts talking with his friends and then saw the black-haired guy put his arm around the redhead before he was getting angrily yelled from the redhead. He smiles at the redhead's anger expression before leaving the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter Six: Deangelo Rossi chooses...

After lunch was over, Mo Guan Shan went to his next classroom and is somewhat angry because, during lunchtime, He Tian got angry and jealous that his Little Mo was talking to Deangelo and Guan Shan got very annoyed and angry by He Tian asking him so many questions. 

"Stupid Chicken Dick...we've just talked. No reason to get mad at." Guan Shan mutter as he is not paying attention to the teacher, and is looking out of the windows. School is almost over, but first, they are going to the gym where Deangelo would tell who will be his partner for Tango. 

Guan Shan thought Deangelo would be annoying as He Tian since both of them are handsome and are popular are with the girls. But after talking to him, he realized that Deangelo seems to be a nice guy, probably different from He Tian. 

He smiled as he remembers their conversations while heading to the cafeteria. He felt Deangelo seem to understand what his life is going through since he has learned that his father was in jail and Guan Shan is surprised which gives him the courage to tell Deangelo that his father is also in jail. 

'I guess we are somewhat similar to each other.' Guan Shan chuckled at the thought and spend the rest of his classroom, thinking about Deangelo. 

A minute later, the students are now heading to the gym where they will hear who will be Deangelo's partner for Tango. 

The gym is packed with the students and many girls are talking about which one of them would be Deangelo's partner and they keep saying how handsome he is. Guan Shan spotted Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, and He Tian. 

He walks to them, and He Tian puts his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, Little Mo. You're still mad at me at lunch?" "What do you think?" He angrily glares at He Tian and tried to removed his arm from his shoulder, but He Tian won't budge. 

Guan Shan sighs and gives up in defeat for removing He Tian's arm. But did glare at Jian Yi who is trying not to laugh. An hour later, Deangelo arrived at the gym with a teacher. The girls start cheering and they blushed when Deangelo wink at them. 

Guan Shan rolls his eyes since that what He Tian would do for the girls, and now Deangelo is somewhat acting the same way that He Tian does. But it seems like the girls are now paying attention to Deangelo instead of He Tian. 

He Tian is happy that his fangirls are paying attention to the exchange student instead of him, which means he would spend more time with his Little Mo every day. He is hoping to pick Guan Shan to be his partner, of course, Guan Shan would refuse. But he will have no choice since everybody needs a partner for Tango. 

"Ok, students. We want you to be quiet since Deangelo would tell us who will be his partner." The students have gone quiet and the girls are getting excited and they are crossing their fingers. All but not Xiao Hui. 

The teacher handed the speaker to Deangelo who said thank you to the teacher. He clears his throat before speaking into the speaker. "Ciao, everybody. Since I got to know most of you in this school. I've decided who will be my partner for Tango. And that person is..." 

The girls are holding their fingers together, dying for Deangelo to said their names and they are all squeals quietly, while the boys are waiting to go home. But the words that Deangelo said has shocked everybody in the gym. 

"Mo Guan Shan!!!!!!!!!!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Partner

"Mo Guan Shan!!!!!!!!" 

There was silence in the gym when Deangelo said that name, all the girls are shocked and surprised and somewhat heartbroken that Deangelo pick Guan Shan instead of one of them. Guan Shan is also shocked that Deangelo chooses him from all the girls. 

"What!??!!?!??!?!?" 

There was a loud noise in the gym as every student start talking about why Deangelo chooses Guan Shan, but the person who seems to be pissed off is He Tian. 

He can't believe that the exchange student has to pick his Little Mo to be his partner for Tango. The thought of his Little Mo dancing with Deangelo, really pissed He Tian. And bringing Guan Shan closer to his body along with touching his body with his fingers made his stomach filled with huge rage and jealously. 

The teacher quickly quiets the students before looking at Deangelo. "Deangelo, I'm also shocked that you pick Guan Shan. But why did you pick him?" He asked with a confused expression. 

Deangelo looks at him with a small smile. "I choose him because I found him a nice guy when we were talking today on our way to the cafeteria." He looks at the gym to see Guan Shan with He Tian who has his arm around his shoulder. 

"Ok, since you choose Guan Shan to be your partner. I can't stop you." The teacher nodding his head which shocked the students that he agreeing with Deangelo. "Ok, now that school is almost over. The rest of you will find a partner for tango." 

Deangelo gives the speaker back to the teacher before he starts walking towards where Guan Shan is. Guan Shan is trying to remove He Tian's arm from his shoulder, but He Tian refused to. Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi know why because he is jealous that their friend redhead is going to dance with Deangelo. 

"So, Guan Shan," Guan Shan has stopped struggling and saw Deangelo in front of them. He Tian didn't let go but tighten his grip. "We are now a partner." He gives Guan Shan big smiles and Guan Shan could have sworn he saw his blue eyes shine. 

"See you at dance practice at the gym, tomorrow." He gives Guan Shan a wink which shocked Guan Shan but somehow made him blush before leaving the gym. He Tian frowns and clenches his left fist. 

'That son of the bastard. How dare he picked Guan Shan to be his partner.' He Tian peeked to see Guan Shan shocked about the wink, but he could have sworn he saw him blush. The girls start to whisper how Deangelo and Guan Shan would dance tomorrow. 

Some of them seem to be excited to see two boys dancing together and wonder if they could get on video and take pictures of them. While the boys are talking negative thoughts of Deangelo choosing Guan Shan. 

Before any of the students could talk to Guan Shan, it was time to go home. He Tian didn't let go of his grip on Guan Shan until they left the school building. Guan Shan knows that He Tian is mad but he is also glad that he isn't his partner for Tango. What could happen tomorrow during dance practice?


	8. Chapter Eight: Feelings

Deangelo Rossi was on his way home, well, more like a place that he is staying until he goes back to the country, Italy. He waves goodbye to the girls outside the school and gives them a small smile which made them blush deeply. 

He walks away from the school, into the street, and past some buildings. There, he arrived in a small apartment that seemed to be worn down next to a small little store. He enters his apartment, taking his shoes off, drops his backpack on the couch, and went to his room. 

He lays on his bed, not bothering to take his school clothes off. He reaches into his pockets, pulls out his phone and his screen shows a photo of Mo Guan Shan. He secretly took a photo of him while he wasn't looking. Deangelo sighs happily as he stares at the photo. 

He is very happy, why? Because he chooses the cute redhead named Mo Guan Shan to be his partner for Tango. He smirks at the black-haired guy get jealous and angry. He wonders how much jealous and angry he could get when he dances practice with Guan Shan. 

He remembers when he first met Guan Shan as he arrived at the school, he saw him talking with his friend and leaving school. He never met the cutest guy with beautiful amber eyes before. He saw many boys in his school, but none of them seemed to be his type or very handsome like the redhead. 

But after seeing Guan Shan and talking to him, he realized that Guan Shan is his type, and decided to make his boyfriend and future husband someday. This is why he choose him to be his partner. So nobody else could have him or touch him. 

He can't wait to dance with him, but first, he is going to earn his trust and his love. After a couple of days, the redhead would fall deeply in love with him. He could sense that the black-haired guy named He Tian has feelings for Guan Shan, but he is not going to lose that cute redhead to him or let He Tian have him. 

Because he knows that He Tian doesn't deserve to have him since he won't give him some space as he remembers seeing Guan Shan trying to remove He Tian's arm from his shoulder and He Tian didn't bother to move it. This proves that He Tian isn't a good boyfriend for Guan Shan. 

' I wonder how much jealous he would get if I flirt with Guan Shan?' Deangelo thought as his smirk turns into an evil smirk. Tomorrow it's going to be a good day, he just knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the first chapter, in case you're wondering.


	9. Chapter Nine: Tango Practice

It was now mornings and at school, many students are talking about Deangelo choose Mo Guan Shan as his partner for Tango and they are confused about why he would choose a guy instead of a girl. Some of them start to think that Guan Shan threatened him or something. Since most of his classmates see him as a school bully. 

Guan Shan is shown to be confused, shocked, and surprised after what happened yesterday at the gym. He can't believe that Deangelo chooses him out from all the girls and thought of two guys dancing together, felt kinda wrong and weird at the same time. 

He ignored the looks from the students and starts walking towards his class. He Tian appears and many of his fangirls start asking questions about Guan Shan being a partner with Deangelo which pissed He Tian so much that he ignored them and went to his class. 

It's been a slow day at school, at least that what Guan Shan thinks because he is feeling bored with his classroom and felt like time is slow now. The teachers have announced that they will be seeing Mo Guan Shan and Deangelo Rossi do their Tango practice at the gym. 

"Great, now the whole fucking schools would be watching us. He Tian is not going to be happy." Guan Shan mumbled as he is barely paying attention to the teacher or his classmates looking at him. 

Meanwhile, in the other classroom, He Tian is shown not paying attention to the teachers either, as his mind seems to be focusing on another thing. He couldn't believe that they are going to the gym where they would see Guan Shan and Deangelo dancing. 

The thought of seeing Deangelo touching his Little Mo's body, made him so mad that he almost broke his pencil in half. Luckily, he didn't break it. "If that son of bastard runs his finger down on my Little Mo's back, he will regret that he ever came here." He Tian angrily grumbled and continues to grumble about Deangelo and what to do with him. 

As times have gone slow and all the class seems to be slow too, it was finally to go to the gym to see Guan Shan and Deangelo to do their tango practice. Every student is talking about it and some of them think that Guan Shan will mess it up and that Deangelo would find a new partner. 

"Welcome, everybody and today we will see Mo Guan Shan and Deangelo Rossi do their tango practice. Please give them a round of applause." The teacher spoke in a cheerful voice as Guan Shan and Deangelo walk to the stage. 

Every student starts to clapping their hands, but only for Deangelo which Guan Shan is aware of and he rolls his eyes as the girls start cheering for Deangelo, but very loudly. He Tian has his arms cross and he seems to be in a very bad mood. Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi notice and they could feel He Tian's jealous and deathly aura. 

Then the gym got quiet as Deangelo grab Guan Shan's left hand and his other hand on Guan Shan's waist, and the music started playing. 

Deangelo starts to move around the gym with Guan Shan as their feet follow the rhythm of the music. Deangelo then bends Guan Shan over his left arm before bringing one of his legs closer to his leg almost in a sexy way. Then he lifts Guan Shan in the air before holding his left hand, allowing Guan Shan to almost touch the floor. 

Before bringing his body closer to his body then spins him around. As Deangelo was spinning him, there seems to be passion and love in his eyes. After finishes spinning him, he then brought their body closer again, way closer their face almost touches each other. 

Then the music stopped and Deangelo let go of Guan Shan. It was silence at the gym before there were cheering and excitements from the student's voice and they were clapping too. Not for Deangelo, but also Guan Shan. 

The girls are blown away by Deangelo and Guan Shan's dance moves and they found it very hot and sexy at the same time and the boys are also impressed by their dance moves. Guan Shan is somewhat shocked by everybody was cheering for them. 

But he is blushing as he remembers how close their bodies were touching during the tango dance. Unaware that Deangelo is smiling at his blushing face before starts talking with the girls. The only person who is not impressed by the dance moves is He Tian. 

And this time, he is burning with jealously, Zheng Xi and Jian Yi could feel sweats in their body the whole time as they watch Deangelo dance with Guan Shan and none of them could say a word to He Tian. His aura was filled with murder and deathly. 

Later, He Tian is going to ask Guan Shan about the dance and asks if he like his body close to Deangelo. As everybody is talking to Deangelo and Guan Shan, golden eyes seem to be watching them. But his eyes were focusing on Guan Shan before leaving the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a dance scene and I try my best. I hope it's ok and not that bad.


	10. Chapter Ten: Jealously

After school was over, everybody was talking about the tango practice with Mo Guan Shan and Deangelo. Many girls found it's very hot and sexy that two guys were dancing together that they can't wait to see them dance again. The boys are also impressed by Guan Shan and Deangelo's dance moves too. 

However, the only person who is not happy or impressed is He Tian. And boy he is deadly mad. He was silent as Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi walk home. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi's have sweated in their bodies as He Tian's aura is filled with jealously. 

Guan Shan is unaware of He Tian's aura and is also confused why He Tian is silent, but he doesn't mind it since that means He Tian won't bug him. It's was very quiet until one of them breaks the silence. 

"So...Redhead, what do you think of doing the tango practice with Deangelo?" Jian Yi asked, and trying not to look at He Tian's glace. Guan Shan looks at him with a confused expression but answer his questions. "It's was fine, I guess. But Deangelo seems to be a good dancer." 

"A-a good dancer?" Zheng Xi glare to see He Tian clenching his fists and his aura turns somewhat deadly. Jian Yi quickly moves to Zheng Xi's side and gulp. 

"Yeah, he dances pretty goods. I have to admit that everybody is going to love him when they see him dance, especially my mom." Jian Yi and Zheng Xi stare at him with a stunned expression and they could have sworn that they hear a pin drop. They both gulp and slowly glare at He Tian and wish they didn't. 

He Tian's expression is jealously, but also angry. He is gritting his teeth and holding his backpack very tightly that it's could rip apart. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi slowly move closer to Guan Shan as they could feel He Tian's aura is getting more deathly, jealousy, and anger. 

'That son of a bastard. How dare that Italian guy made Guan Shan think he is a good dancer. And what dose Little Mo means everybody is going to love him, especially Aunite?' He Tian gritted his teeth harder. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi start to shiver in fear and pray that He Tian's aura would go away. 

But to make things matter worse, Guan Shan starts to talk about Deangelo and their conversations today. Jian Yi felt like crying as he and Zheng Xi felt they are being tortured by Guan Shan talking about Deangelo and He Tian's aura is getting much worse. 

"This day is getting worse. And I have the feeling that tomorrow is getting a whole lot worse." Jian Yi mumbled as he tries to hold back the tears as Guan Shan continues talking about Deangelo and He Tian's aura is getting much more deathly and jealously. 

As Guan Shan was talking, he was unaware that someone spotted them walking and took quick pictures of him on the phone. Before walking in the other directions.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Kitten

It was the weekend and today the day, He Tian is going to pay a visit to his Little Mo's apartment and probably meet Auntie. 

He was in a bad mood yesterday after watching Deangelo and his Little Mo doing their Tango practice and saw how Deangelo touches his Little Mo's body. He hated it that somebody is touching Mo Guan Shan beside him. 

And his mood gotten even worse when Guan Shan starts talking about Deangelo and how he is a good dancer and he said that Auntie would like him once she saw them dance on stage. He has spent the rest of the day hearing Guan Shan talking about Deangelo which made his mood got worse and worse. 

But now it's was the weekend and he is going to spend a day with his beloved Little Mo and even though he was uninvited to go visit his apartment. He is going to surprise him and later he is going to take him on a date which Guan Shan would say "We're not going a date you chicken dick!!!" 

He Tian chuckle as he knocks on the door and waited for Guan Shan to open the door. But he didn't. Frowned, and confused, he knocks on the door again. An hour later, there was no answer from the door. 

He Tian starts to get impatient and worried that his Little Mo didn't open the door. He knocks on the door a little louder and waited. This time, the door was swung open and Guan Shan appears with a furious and confused expression. 

"He Tian? What the fuck are you doing here? And why did you knock on the door very loudly?" Guan Shan has got out of the shower when he hears the door knock loudly, his hair is still wet and he has a towel around his neck. But he is glad he is wearing clothes or else He Tian would see him naked which he would happy. 

"It's the weekend and I decided to come to visit you. Is Auntie home?" He Tian asked as he enters the apartment without Guan Shan's permission and looks around. But couldn't see Auntie but saw something sleeping on the couch. 

It was a small white kitten curling up on the pillow and it's sleeping. He Tian looks surprised but also shocked there is a white kitten in Guan Shan and Auntie's apartment. 

"Why a kitten is sleeping on your couch?" He Tian asked. 

"A neighbor of mine is taking a vacation and he asked me and my mom to take care of his kitten while he is away." Guan Shan said as he rubs his hair with the towel before walking to the bathroom and put the towel away. 

He Tian looks surprised and looks at the kitten, still sleeping. But for some reason, the fur of the kitten reminds He Tian of...someone. Someone, he fought at the school before. 

Guan Shan got out of the bathroom and walks to the kitten, who it's still sleeping. "His name is Snowflakes. It's a pretty cute name for a cute kitten like him." He gently rubs his finger towards the kitten's fur. The kitten lets out a small "Meow." and begins to purr. But cutely. 

Guan Shan smile at the kitten's cuteness and continues petting him. While He Tian, on the other hand, doesn't look too comfortable. The color of the fur seems to be exactly like the same color of the person's hair. 

"Um, Little Mo," He Tian spoke nervously. Guan Shan looks at him but is still petting the kitten. "Does the color of the kitten....remind you of someone?" He Tian looks at him, hoping that Guan Shan knows who the person he is talking about. 

"Mmm, no." Guan Shan replied and continues petting the kitten leaving He Tian with a stunned and blankless expression. 'What? How could Guan Shan not realized that the kitten's fur looks like...'

He Tian starts to get nervous and somewhat angry. The kitten suddenly woke up and stretch on the pillow. Snowflakes look at Guan Shan and let out a small meow before climbing on Guan Shan's lap as he purrs in happily as Guan Shan continues petting him. 

Guan Shan smiles at Snowflakes but the person who isn't smiling is He Tian. He stares at Snowflakes like he is his rival for Guan Shan's attention. And he is not going to lose to a cute kitten for Guan Shan's attention.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Kitten Part 2

"Here you go, Snowflakes." Mo Guan Shan placed a bowl on the floor which has cat food. Snowflakes meow before starts eating his food. Guan Shan smiles before standing up and walking to his table with He Tian. 

He Tian looks at the kitten who eating his food and frowns. When he first came here, all he knows that fur, the white fur reminds him of someone at the school. He asks Guan Shan if the fur reminds him of someone, but to his surprised. Guan Shan said no. 

Guan Shan has made beef stew, He Tian's favorite. And they are eating them together for lunch and Guan Shan has left some for his mom when she came back from work. But He Tian is not eating his beef stew. He is focusing on the kitten. 

He watches the kitten munching its cat food, and barely touch his beef stew. Guan Shan notices and saw that He Tian didn't use his spoon since it's was still on the table. "Hey, you chicken dick. I made beef stew, so why aren't you're eating it?" He asked in confusion. 

He Tian has stopped focusing on the kitten and looks at Guan Shan who has a confused expression. He put on a smile and said. "Sorry, Don't Close Mountain. I was thinking about something." He picks up his spoon and starts eating his beef stew. 

Guan Shan looks at him before rolling his eyes and continues eating his beef stew unaware that He Tian was staring at Snowflakes. 

After lunch was over, Guan Shan starts cleaning the dishes and the bowl while Snowflakes is sitting on the couch, next to He Tian. He Tian looks at the kitten as he is sitting next to him. He doesn't feel like petting the kitten and rather put the kitten in a box so he won't look at the fur. 

Guan Shan has finished cleaning the dishes and walks toward the couch where Snowflakes and He Tian are sitting. He Tian was about to say something to Guan Shan when suddenly, Guan Shan picks up Snowflakes in his arm and start walking toward his room. 

He Tian looks shocked that Guan Shan has chosen the kitten over him, and felt like jealous. He is getting over a kitten. Frowning, he got up from the couch and went to Guan Shan's room. He saw Guan Shan lying on his bed, looking at his phone while Snowflakes is lying on his stomach, purring happily. 

He frowned at the sight of the kitten lying on his Little Mo's stomach. He always thought of lying on Little Mo's stomach, but the kitten has stolen it and it seems like he is enjoying it. Guan Shan doesn't mind as he continues scrolling on his phone. 

He Tian stand in the doorway for a while, before standing in front of Guan Shan's bed. Guan Shan glare and nearly flinch when he saw He Tian standing way too close to his bed. "He Tian? What the fuck are you standing way too close to my bed? Get out." Guan Shan glared at him angrily. 

He Tian didn't say anything but look at the kitten, then at Guan Shan. "Little Mo, do you like that kitten?" Guan Shan looks at him with confusion before answering. "Of course, I like Snowflakes. He is cute, adorable, and-" "More than me?" 

Guan Shan pause when he heard those words. He looks confused. "What do you mean-" He stopped his sentence and saw He Tian looking at Snowflakes who is curling up on his stomach. He looked at them for a minute before burst out laughing, hard. 

He Tian looks shocked and surprised that Guan Shan is laughing so is Snowflakes. Guan Shan continues laughing and felt tears are in his eyes and his stomach starting to get hurt. He stops laughing and is trying to catch his breath. 

"You're...jealous over...a kitten...?" He gasped between breaths as he slowly trying to catch some air. He Tian looks away, realizing why he laughs before nodding his head. This made Guan Shan laugh again, but loudly. 

He Tian grunted and frown that Don't Close Mountain is laughing at him. He is glad that Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are not here, or else they would laugh too and they might take some pictures of the kitten. 

Three hours have gone by, and Guan Shan has finally stopped laughing, but he is drinking some water since he hardly talks or breath after laughing too much. Thank god, he didn't pee his pants or his bed would get smell and wet. 

"I can't believe you got jealous over a kitten. Too bad that Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are not here." He smirked before drinking some more water. He is sitting on his bed, with Snowflakes next to him. 

"Yeah, thank god." He grumbled and glare at Snowflakes sitting next to Guan Shan, Guan Shan almost chokes on his water as he saw He Tian glaring at Snowflakes. This is gotten to be the best day of his life. 

He now knows how to get back at He Tian after he keeps flirting with him: making him jealous with a kitten. This time, with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi and they would be laughing and probably take some pictures. 

Guan Shan smiles as he continues drinking his water with Snowflakes meowing at him and He Tian getting jealous.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Lunch and a little argument.

It's was a nice day at school because everybody is talking about the tango practice with Deangelo and Mo Guan Shan. They found it very nice and the girls found it's sexy with two guys dancing. 

Some of them ask a question to Deangelo if he is planning to do more tango practice with Guan Shan, to which he replied "I don't know. Maybe." and gives the girls a smile and wink at them, making them blush bright red. 

Guan Shan is surprised that his classmates are talking to him about the tango dance and keeps saying how very nice they dance together last Friday to him. But he ignored them. 

He is still happy after what happened last week when He Tian got jealous over a kitten named Snowflakes that he and his mom are taking care of while it's owner went on vacation. God, he was laughing too hard that he thought he might pee his pants, but he didn't. 

Too bad, that Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi weren't at his apartment, or else they would be laughing too. But maybe next time, and they might take pictures of the kitten, especially Jian Yi. He chuckled at the memories and can't believe that He Tian would get jealous of a kitten. 

And what does he means if the kitten's white fur reminds him of someone? He was very confused but thought that He Tian is a little crazy about the kitten's white fur. Right now, Snowflakes is at his and mom's apartment, sleeping on his bed. 

Now it was lunchtime. 

He wasn't paying attention to his teacher since he was daydreaming about Snowflakes and the memories of He Tian getting jealous over a kitten. But luckily, he was able to hear the bell ring for lunch and he won't be late like last time. 

He got his stuff from his desk, left the classroom, went to the cafeteria, got his lunch, and went to sit down with the trio, who are waiting for him. He sat next to He Tian much to his disappointment and He Tian immediately draped his arm around his shoulder which Guan Shan tries to push it's away. 

"Hello."

The four friends turn their heads and saw Deangelo Rossi, smiling. His strawberry blonde hair seems to be lighter under the sun. Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan are surprised that Deangelo is here, but not He Tian. 

"Do you guys mind if I sit here with you?" He asks with an attractive smile that would make many girls fall for him. Before He Tian could say no, Guan Shan answer first. "Of course, you're my partner for tango. So you could sit here with us."

Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and He Tian look shocked and surprised that Guan Shan letting someone sit with them, but they remember that Deangelo chooses Guan Shan to be his partner so there's no argument. 

Deangelo smiled and squeezed between He Tian and Guan Shan which He Tian has to let go of his arm from Guan Shan's shoulder, much to a relief Guan Shan. It's was silence at the table since they aren't talking to each other. They just eat in silence. He Tian is looking at his Little Mo who is sitting next to Deangelo. 

He Tian felt like pushing Deangelo away, and his aura starts to give off a bad start which Jian Yi and Zheng Xi quickly noticed. 

"So, Deangelo," This caught Deangelo's attention, and looks at Jian Yi. "Since you're the redhead partner for tango, are you going to keep doing practice with him?" After saying those sentences, Jian Yi immediately regretted it since now He Tian's aura is filled with jealously. 

Deangelo let out a smile and chuckled. "Of course, me and Guan Shan are going to practice more. Maybe at my place, if you want to." He turns his head at Guan Shan and gives him a soft smile. 

Guan Shan felt his face turning bright red and he quickly answers before Deangelo comments on his flutter face. "I guess that it's ok we practice doing tango practice at your place-" 

"Great, let's go to my locker right now and I will give you my address." Deangelo didn't let Guan Shan finish his sentence, he stands up from his table, grabs Guan Shan's wrist, and starts walking away, leaving the trio to be stunned. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are very shocked and stunned, but the person who is not happy seeing somebody holding Guan Shan's wrist is He Tian. 

He slammed his hands on the table making Jian Yi and Zheng Xi look at him, and boy they wish they didn't. He Tian's expression is deadly, anger, and jealously. He is clenching his fist on his left hand and quickly went after Deangelo and Guan Shan. 

"He Tian!!!!!! Wait!!!!" Jian Yi and Zheng Xi went after him, fearing what He Tian would do to the exchange student. 

Luckily, Deangelo and Guan Shan didn't go inside the school, and He Tian catches up to them. He grabs Deangelo's shoulder making the three of them stopped walking. 

"I'm sorry, Deangelo. Guan Shan won't need your address at your place because he already has a plan to go on a date with me."

"When did I make-" 

"So he won't be doing tango practice with you. He can't be late either." He Tian gives Deangelo an 'innocent' grin while hiding his deadly and jealous expression. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi catch up to them and they could feel He Tian's aura. 

"But Guan Shan needs my address. We must practice tango before we could do it's in front of live audiences." Deangelo exclaimed and brought Guan Shan closer to him, which He Tian didn't fail to notice. 

He is clenching his left fist which Jian Yi and Zheng Xi saw and realizing that He Tian is going to punch the exchange student!!!!!!!

"He Tian!!!! Don't!!!!!!" They both shouted. 

But it's was too late when He Tian raised his fist and ready to strike at Deangelo. However, his fist didn't hit Deangelo. 

But...

It's hit Mo Guan Shan!!!!!! In the face!!!!!!

"Oof..." Guan Shan grunted when the fist makes connect to his face. 

He fell to the ground, leaving a shocked Deangelo, He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi who has some of their mouths open. A couple of students from Guan Shan's classroom and some of He Tian's fangirls saw it too and they were shocked too. 

Now it's was silent at the school. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Furious

"Ok, class. Now I wanted you to turn-" The teacher was about to finish his sentence when the door was open and stood in the doorway was Mo Guan Shan, looking furious and he is holding an ice pack on his left cheek. 

"Oh, Mo. I see you arrived late today. Don't worry, the nurse told me that you went to the nurse's office to get an ice pack after there was an accident during lunchtime. Now, sit down and get your books out." 

"Thank you." Guan Shan mumbled as he walks to the desk, still holding his ice pack. Most of his classmates are confused about what the teacher means by the accident at lunchtime, but some of them know what happened at lunchtime. 

They were there when they saw He Tian punch Guan Shan, in the face and they were shocked by the most popular and handsome student He Tian would punch the delinquent Guan Shan, including his fangirls. But none of them dare to say what happened, fearing that Guan Shan would punch them. 

Guan Shan grumbled as he is holding an ice pack, his left cheek is hurting after the punch from He Tian. He can't believe that He Tian punches him!!!!! For no reason!!!!!!! 

Flashback~ 

_It was silent at the school as most of the students gasp in shock to see He Tian punch Guan Shan._

_Guan Shan slowly got off from the ground, holding his left cheek with his hand before glaring at He Tian, who is still holding his left fist._

_"OWW!!!! What the fuck you chicken dick!!! Why did you punch me!?!?!?" He shouted at him, with a furious expression. He Tian quickly come to his sense and starting to sweat nervously._

_"I...I didn't mean to...Little Mo...I was...planning to hit-...No!!! Not planning to...But...I..." He Tian stutter, trying to find the right words why he didn't mean to punch Guan Shan and explain about his fist._

_"What going on here??"_

_The students turn their heads to see a teacher walking toward He Tian, Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, Mo Guan Shan, and Deangelo Rossi. He stopped and saw Guan Shan has a black bruise on his left cheek._

_"Can someone explain to me why Guan Shan has a bruise on his left cheek?" The teacher asks with a furious tone, the students look nervously and don't want to tell the teacher, mostly the fangirls don't want He Tian to get in trouble or Deangelo._

_"The reason, Guan Shan has a bruise on his left cheek is that He Tian was teaching me self defense. He was teaching me how to punch someone but accidentally hit Guan Shan." Deangelo suddenly spoke as he places his hand on Guan Shan's left shoulder._

_Everybody looks surprised that Deangelo isn't telling the truth but making up a lie, even He Tian, Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan they look at him dumbfounded._

_"Is that true, He Tian?" The teacher turns his head at He Tian. He Tian quickly nodded his head, so did Jian Yi and Zheng Xi._

_The teacher turns his head at the other student and they nodding their heads too. The teacher looks at He Tian and Guan Shan for a minute before sighing. "Well, He Tian since you were teaching Deangelo self-defense, you're not in trouble. But next time, teach him outside the school. We don't want you to hit someone accidentally as you did with Guan Shan." He explains._

_Guan Shan glared at He Tian, his cheek throbbing in pain. He Tian gives him a 'forgive' smile but Guan Shan rolls his eyes and scoff._

_"Deangelo, can you take Guan Shan to the nurse's office to get an ice pack for his bruised cheek. I will tell his teacher that he will arrive at class late." "Sure," Deangelo replied, and starts holding Guan Shan's wrist and starts taking him to the nurse's office._

_Leaving a furious and jealously He Tian for seeing Deangelo holding his Little Mo's wrist. Again. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are sweating behind him as his aura rose and didn't dare to talk to him. Until his aura calm down._

_Flashback ended~_

Guan Shan growled and felt like killing He Tian after school, and probably give him the same bruise on his left cheek too. 

An hour has gone by, and school was over. The students are heading home and some of them are thinking of which partner they are going to choose for tango. 

He Tian has found Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, and they are waiting for Guan Shan at the school entrance. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are glad that He Tian's aura has calm down but they are worry for Guan Shan since they saw how furious Guan Shan was when He Tian punched him. 

He Tian was looking around, scanning for his beloved Little Mo, and spotted him. But he was talking to Deangelo. He Tian watched how Deangelo is making Guan Shan smile and laughing. 

He Tian is clenching both his fists as his expression is furious. 'Not again.' Jian Yi and Zheng Xi both thought as they nervously watched He Tian getting jealous. Again. And this time, his aura is filled with fury and jealously. 

Deangelo and Guan Shan continues talking, before Deangelo wave goodbye at Guan Shan and left the school. He waves goodbye at Deangelo before walking to the trio, he glared at He Tian with a furious expression, still angry that He Tian punches for him for no reason. His bruise is now black and he doesn't have an ice pack anymore. 

"Let go." Guan Shan grumbled and the trio starts walking together, leaving the school together. But they aren't in a happy mood since Guan Shan is furious about the punching incident and He Tian is furious that Guan Shan was talking to Deangelo and Deangelo was making his Little Mo smile and laugh. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi could sense their bad mood and they didn't dare to talk to them, not wanting to make their mood worse. They didn't talk but walk in silence. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Rose

The school was pretty busy as always, and Mo Guan Shan appears at the school, with a black bruise on his left cheek. He got the bruise by He Tian when he accidentally hit him. Deangelo told the teacher that He Tian was teaching him self-defense. And luckily, they didn't get into trouble. 

Guan Shan grumbled and glare at any students who stare at his bruised cheek, thank god some of his classmates and He Tian's fangirls didn't start the rumor, or else he would get mad at He Tian for giving him the black bruise. 

He remembers that when he got home yesterday and his mom got very worried and asks him about the bruise on his cheek. So he lied to her that his friend was doing self-defense and accidentally punch him, and thankfully his mom believes him. 

He spent the day, in his room, looking at his phone with Snowflakes sleeping next to him. Snowflakes have to lick the bruise on his cheek, hoping to make it feel better and Guan Shan is surprised that Snowflakes was worried about him, despite he is not his owner and that he and his mom are taking care of him until his owner came back from vacation. 

Snowflakes took a liking to Guan Shan, seeing him as a kind and gentle person to him. And he doesn't like it when Guan Shan gets hurt or upset. 

He is happy that Snowflakes were able to clear away his bad mood, but he is still mad at He Tian and he is going to yell at him during lunchtime. 

He still grumbled as he is opening his locker and when he opened his locker. There was a rose next to a wrapped sandwich. And on the wrapped sandwich was a small note. 

Confused, he picks the note, unfolds it, and read it.

_Dear Mo Guan Shan,_

_I hope the sandwich and the rose would make you feel better and make you happy after what happened yesterday. I pray that your bruise would go away and you feel much better._

_Love, Deangelo Rossi._

Guan Shan could feel his face being flutter by the note that Deangelo wrote to him. He thought that He Tian left the rose and wrapped sandwich, but never thought that Deangelo would do something nice to him, other than He Tian. 

He smiles at the note, before fold it again, grabs his stuff from the locker, and places the sandwich in his jacket since he is going to eat it during lunchtime. He picks the rose from his locker and looks around. 

Everybody was talking and not paying attention to what is happening. He quickly smells the rose and it smells very nice. He smiles at the rose, and carefully puts it in his backpack, not trying to damage it. Once he gets home, he is going to place the rose in a glass and put it in his room. 

He closes the locker, and headed to his classroom, not showing everybody he is in a good mood today. 

As he was walking to his classroom, an unknown figure watch what happened and smiles, before leaving for his classroom. He smiles at the memory of Guan Shan smiling at the rose and quickly took a picture of him with his phone. He could feel his cheeks turning red before shaken them away and headed to his classroom. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen; Special: Yellow

**One Day**

Mo Guan Shan, He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi are at the park talking and walking. Guan Shan is getting irritated by He Tian because he keeps flirting with him and not giving him space. 

"Hey, about we ask what our favorite color is?" Jian Yi said with a grin, which causes Zheng Xi, Guan Shan, and He Tian to look at him with a confused face. 

"Why?" They all asked. 

"Because I thought it would be fun!!!" Jian Yi replied, smiling more brightly. 

There was silence at the park before they agreeing mostly it would make Jian Yi happy. And Jian Yi is so happy that he tried to hug Zheng Xi but he pushed him away. 

"Ok, He Tian. What is your favorite color?" He Tian grinned and glare at Guan Shan. "My favorite color is red." Jian Yi and Zheng Xi smirk and they know why. Guan Shan felt his face turning red but quickly glare at He Tian who look away with a proud face. 

"Redhead, what your favorite color?" Guan Shan stops glaring at He Tian and turn his head at Jian Yi. He thinks for a moment before answering. "Yellow. My favorite color is yellow." 

He Tian felt his body has become frozen when Guan Shan said those words, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are surprised because they thought Redhead's favorite color is black or brown, but he choose yellow. 

He Tian looks at his clothes before telling them he had to go home now and didn't bother to hear them respond as he quickly walks away. 

Later that night, He Tian went to the store, where he buys a couple of yellow clothes, and when he arrived at his house. He bruises his black clothes and replaced them with yellow clothes. "Since Little Mo's favorite color is yellow, then he would be happy to see his favorite color." There was an evil glint in He Tian's eye and rather a mischievous smile. 

The next day~ 

Guan Shan is walking towards the school, and seem to be somewhat in a great mood today, but didn't show it. He was at his house yesterday, playing with Snowflakes. The kitten that he and his mom are taking care of since his owner went on a vacation. 

Snowflakes were playing with a ball of yarn that he got from the store and Guan Shan has to admit that he looked so cute playing a ball of yarn. Although, he was confused about why He Tian left the park a little bit early. 

Right before, he headed to his classroom, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turns his head and saw...

He Tian, wearing yellow. Every inch of his clothes is yellow, including his shoes. Guan Shan looks at him with a stunned expression.

"Since you said that your favorite color is yellow. I change my clothes for your favorite color." He Tian smiled, not bothering that his fangirls are taking pictures of him or students starting whispering.

Guan Shan stare at him for a second and felt his face turning bright red before he starts yelling at him. "You idiot. I was just joking!!!!! My favorite color is not yellow!!!!" 

There was a silence which causes the students to stop whispering and walk away, He Tian fangirls walk away too. 

He Tian stares at him with a blank expression. "Oh, so I brought these clothes for nothing. So, what is your favorite color?" He Tian crosses his fingers behind his back, hoping that Don't Close Mountain's favorite color would be black. 

"White. My favorite color is white. I never have a favorite color before, but I realized that white is my favorite color." Guan Shan closes his eyes and an image of Snowflakes appears in his mind, meowing. Snowflakes sound perfect to a kitten because of their adorable white fur. 

"White? Why is white your-" He Tian pauses, and then an image of a student with white hair and golden eyes appears in his mind. He Tian could feel shocked, horror, jealously, anger, and confused in his body. 

The only person who has white hair in this school would be...She Li. 

"Little Mo!!!!!! Don't tell me you have fallen for that person!!!!!!" He Tian jumps on Guan Shan and holds him close. 

"What do you mean you chicken dick!?!?!? And let go of me!!!!!!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and it still chapter fifteen. The next chapter would be sixteen. So yeah, He Tian thinks the reason Guan Shan's favorite color is white because of She Li's hair, but the real reason is that Guan Shan loves Snowflakes the kitten's fur and He Tian got it confused. I hope you like this chapter.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: He Tian's plan

Mo Guan Shan isn't paying attention to class, as he was thinking about the letter that Deangelo put in his locker, along with a sandwich and a rose. He has to admit that the rose looked pretty nice and he is planning to keep it once he gets home after school. 

The students that have a partner for Tango, need to stay after school to work on their dance moves and he has already texts his mom that he will come home late and make sure Snowflakes is fed and clean. 

But he better not show the rose to Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, and He Tian, or else He Tian would get mad for no reason and might hit Deangelo. He still remembers that He Tian accidentally punches him in the face and he is still mad at him. 

Time skip~

Guan Shan is walking down the hallway with some of his classmates as they are going to the cafeteria to get lunch. He is planning to save the wrapped sandwich after school. He picked his lunch and spotted the trio. 

Jian Yi seems to be talking with Zheng Xi and He Tian, but He Tian made direct eye contact with him which made Guan Shan annoy and irritated. But remember the black bruises on his left cheek which made him angry. 

"Hey, redhead. Wow, the bruise on your left cheek is hu-"

Smack!!!!!!

"Ouch!!!!" Jian Yi got smack on the head by Zheng Xi who immediately shut him up for asking about Guan Shan's black bruise on his left cheek. They remember what happened yesterday and they were shocked that He Tian accidentally punches Guan Shan. But they know the real reason. 

He Tian was getting jealous about Guan Shan and Deangelo being close which is why he was planning to punch Deangelo, not Guan Shan. But he ends up punching Guan Shan in the face, and they didn't tell Guan Shan because he won't believe them. 

"Thank you, my cheek still throb, and hopefully the bruise would go away in few days." Guan Shan grumbled as he sent a death glare at He Tian who gives him an 'innocent' grin before eating his sandwich. 

"Little Mo~" He Tian came closer and draped his arm around Guan Shan's shoulder. "Don't stay mad with me forever. It was an accident. How about a kiss that it will make it feel better." Guan Shan almost chokes on his sandwich and his face is turning red. 

But quickly shoves He Tian away. "Why the fuck would I need your kiss to make my bruise feel better? Snowflakes have already done it!!" Guan Shan could feel victory when he mentioned the kitten's name and He Tian frowned. 

"Snowflakes?" Jian Yi and Zheng Xi asked as both of them are confused. 

"Snowflakes is the name of the kitten that me and my mom are taking care of until its owner came home from vacation. He Tian has already met him." Guan Shan explained and was about to take another bite of his sandwich when Jian Yi appears very close to him. 

"Can we see the kitten?" There were joy and excitement in Jian Y's tone that he didn't that he is way too close to Guan Shan. Luckily, Zheng Xi pulls him back before Guan Shan could shout at him. 

"Sure, you could see Snowflakes tomorrow. I am staying after school today." Jian Yi is disappointed that he and Zheng Xi won't see the kitten today since he wants to take pictures but is confused why Guan Shan is staying after school, so is Zheng Xi and He Tian. 

"Why are you staying after school?"

"Because the teacher said that students who have a partner for Tango, we need to stay and work on our dance moves. Since me and Deangelo are partners, we are going to keep practicing." 

There was silence at the table and Jian Yi and Zheng Xi could He Tian's deadly aura when Guan Shan mentioned Deangelo's name. Guan Shan didn't seem to notice as he was busy talking. 

'So Little Mo and that bastard Deangelo are staying after school to work on their dance moves. Hopefully, he won't mind if we came to watch." He Tian smirked and there was an evil glint in his eyes. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi noticed that He Tian is smirking and realized that whatever he is planning, it not going to be good. Unknown to them, they are coming with He Tian and he won't take no for an answer. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Trapped in the closet.

It was a busy day at school because many students are leaving but a few of them stayed behind and they are heading to the gym. Since the teacher told the student a couple of days ago, if they have a partner for tango, they need to stay after school to do more practice before performing it onstage. 

Mo Guan Shan is already at the gym and he is waiting for Deangelo, he is getting annoyed at many girls who are asking too many questions about him and Deangelo for being partners and they ask if they wanted to take pictures of him dancing. 

He was at his end limit but luckily Deangelo arrived and they went away after Deangelo smile at them and talk to them with his accent in a very sexy way. Guan Shan rolls his eyes when the girls walk away with a blushing face. 

Now they are waiting for a teacher that will tell them to start doing tango practice, as the student waits for their teacher. Some of them start using their phones or talking with their friends, but mostly some of the girls can't wait to see Deangelo and Guan Shan starts dancing.

"So, Guan Shan," Guan Shan turn his head to see Deangelo smiling at him. "Did you get my letter, along with the sandwich and the rose?" The was flirty in his voice and Guan Shan failed to notice it. 

Guan Shan blushed and nodded his head. "Thank you, for the sandwich along with the rose. The rose was...pretty." Guan Shan blushed which made Deangelo smile more and gently rub Guan Shan's hair before caressing it. Guan Shan could hear his heart starts beating fast and his cheek turning dark red. 

The girls giggle softly and quickly take some photos of Deangelo caressing Guan Shan's hair before the two boys noticed. However, they stop taking photos and they gasped to see someone standing in the doorway of the gym. 

It was He Tian, along with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi.

The girls start whispering why He Tian is here, but they are glad that the most popular and handsome student arrived, while Deangelo is the second most handsome guy in their school. He Tian smile at them, before walking straight toward Deangelo and Guan Shan. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi quickly follow him. 

Deangelo stops caressing Guan Shan's hair when a huge shadow appears before them. They both turned their head and saw He Tian. And hell, he was mad with jealously, his aura compared to his mood, but it seems much darker. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are behind him, worried that He Tian might punch Deangelo again or accidentally hit Guan Shan. It was silence at the gym and the atmosphere seem to be filled with jealously. 

"Hello, Deangelo and Little Mo. We decided to come to see you and Deangelo's practice. Mind if we stay and watch?" He gives them an 'innocent' grin while hiding his jealously face. Guan Shan looks confused and annoyed, and he was about to say no.

"Sure, you guys can stay and watch. But I am going to use the bathroom and I will be right back." He gives He Tian and his friends a smile before walking to the restroom. 

Guan Shan was surprised that Deangelo let them stay, and was about to go with him when an arm held him back. He frowned and didn't bother to look at him. 

"So, Little Mo, did you like it when Deangelo caressing your hair?" His tone was dark and jealous, Guan Shan looks confused before realizing what he means. "What? What do you mean about that?" He glared at He Tian before shoving him away as soon as Deangelo came back. 

An hour later, the teacher arrived. The students stop talking and put their phone away, the teacher noticed that He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi are here, but didn't ask them why they are here. 

"Ok, welcome. I noticed we don't have lots of students doing the tango. But we can make it work. Now, before we get started. I need three volunteers to get some stuff from the closet. Now, any volunteers?" He asks and noticed that none of the students raise their hands. 

Expect he saw three hands rise, and those hands were Mo Guan Shan, He Tian, and Deangelo Rossi, well it seems like that He Tian forced Guan Shan's hand to rises up and Guan Shan tries to put it back down. 

"Ah, thank you, Guan Shan, He Tian, and Deangelo for volunteering. Now go to the closet and get some stuff. Please and thank you." He Tian and Deangelo nodded their heads before leaving the gym, along with Guan Shan. 

They walk down some hallway before finding the closet, they open it and went inside. It's was dark inside, but luckily, there was a lightbulb and they turn it on. In the closet, was many clothes, that they used in the play, some print, boards, and rope. 

Deangelo seems to be surprised and amused at the closet, and three of them start exploring the closet, finding any items that the teacher wants them to find. He Tian pick some ropes, and prints and left the closet a little too early. 

"Hey!!! Where are you going you chicken dick??" But the door was already close as He Tian walked out leaving an irritated Guan Shan and confused Deangelo. "Damn, chicken dick." Guan Shan mumbled before continues searching for more items. 

They continue to search until Guan Shan picks up some boards and Deangelo picks up some clothes too, and some hats and shoes. Guan Shan open the door and they were about to leave when Deangelo stops him. 

"Hey, Guan Shan," Guan Shan turn his head and saw that Deangelo has a bashful face, "I noticed that you got upset with He Tian. But if you feeling angry or upset, or maybe sad. You will come to talk with me, and I will understand your problems." There was a light pink blush on Deangelo's face as he looks away with a nervous face. 

Guan Shan could feel himself blushing too and his heart starts beating again, he walks a little closer to him and said in a soft voice." Ok, Deangelo, and maybe tomorrow, we will hang out at the park. And I will bring Snowflakes, the kitten. So we could play with him. Ok?" 

Deangelo looks at him with a surprised face, before it was replaced with a happy face and smiles. "Sure, that sounds good." Guan Shan smile and gently caressing Deangelo's hair before walking back to the gym. 

Deangelo stood in the hallway next to the open closet, with a blushing and dazed face before sighing. "Wow..." He was in love with Guan Shan and he is going to win his heart no matter what. 

As he was in a daze mode, someone appears out of nowhere, pushing Deangelo back in the closet, close the door, and lock it. "Ah!!!" Deangelo shouts as he realized he was back in the closet again. He tries to open the door and noticed the door is locked, he starts knocking, hopefully, someone will hear it. 

The mysterious person smirks as Deangelo tries to open the door. Don't count on it that Guan Shan took a liking to you, you strawberry freak bastard." The person said in an angry tone, before looking at the readers. 

"You better keep quiet and don't tell Guan Shan. Or else..." He cracks his fist with an evil smirk before leaving the hallway with Deangelo trapped in the closet. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Tango practice canceled.

Mo Guan Shan can't believe that he caressed Deangelo's hair!!!!!!! He never caressed someone's hair before, not even He Tian!!!!!!! But for Deangelo, he felt different from Deangelo. 

His heart is beating and his cheeks are bright red after caressing Deangelo's hair, but he needs to shake them away and focus on doing the tango practice with Deangelo, even though He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi would be watching and he doesn't like it. 

He arrived at the gym, where He Tian was holding the ropes and prints, Guan Shan is mad at He Tian for leaving the closet early and he doesn't understand why. The students and the teacher turn their heads to see Guan Shan holding the boards, but to their surprise. Deangelo isn't with him. 

"Guan Shan, where is Deangelo?" A boy asks and Guan Shan looks confused. "He is right..." He turns his head and saw Deangelo is not behind or standing next to him. 

"I could have sworn he was right behind me. He probably took the wrong turn or something." Guan Shan said, holding the boards in his hands. The students start whispering that Guan Shan left Deangelo behind on purpose. However, they were shut up when the teacher started talking. 

"Guan Shan, perhaps you're right about Deangelo took a wrong turn. After all, he is still new to this place. Ok students, we're not going to tango practice until we find Deangelo. Now you go with your partner or in groups. But no messing around!!!!" 

The students start to leave the gym, Guan Shan left the boards at the gym and he is looking for Deangelo along with He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. He realized since he is in a group with He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi, he could ask He Tian why he left early. 

"Hey, He Tian," He Tian turns his head to see Guan Shan is talking, he felt happy in his heart and was about to smile, "Why did you leave the closet early?" He Tian drop his smile and look away. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi could feel the atmosphere getting dark, but didn't bother to look at them. 

It was silence in the hallway, as they were looking for Deangelo, finally, He Tian spoke, but in a dark and irritated voice. "I left the closet early because..." He wanted to say that he left early because he can't stand in the closet with Deangelo, who has a thing with his Little Mo, but he came up with an excellent lie. 

"I wanted to see you and Deangelo doing your tango practice." He gives Guan Shan an 'innocent' grin and his tone was replaced with excitement in it. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi resist the urge to slap their foreheads after hearing He Tian's fake happy tone and lie. 

Guan Shan looks at him for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and continue looking for Deangelo. He Tian smirk that Guan Shan believe his lie and continue helping the others to look for Deangelo. 

An hour later, none of them couldn't find Deangelo and it was getting dark. "It's hopeless, I guess that Deangelo doesn't want to the tango practice." He Tian said with a hint of mocking. Guan Shan glared at him. "Don't say that you chicken dick. Deangelo probably..." 

He pauses and saw the closet's lock, it was shaking rattled, and hears banging coming from the inside. Guan Shan rushed to the closet, with He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi behind him. He knocks on the door, loudly. "Deangelo!!!! Are you in there???" 

The closet door stops shaking and the banging stops too. "Yeah, I'm in here!!! Now please, open the door!!!!!!" There was scarceness in Deangelo's voice and Guan Shan starts to open the door, but the door won't open. "Damn it, the door is lock. How I'm going to open it?" 

He starts to get irritated when He Tian gently pushes him aside. Without warning, He Tian kicks the door open much too shocked and surprised Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. Then the teacher along with the student came running after hearing the bang down in the hallway. 

They saw Deangelo getting out of the closet, still holding the clothes that the teacher told him. Guan Shan gently pat Deangelo's back much to a jealous He Tian and gently asked him. "Deangelo, how do you get back in the closet, and why the door was locked?" 

Deangelo looks at him and noticed that the teacher is also here. "I don't know, all I know that someone pushes me back in the closet, and lock the door. I didn't see his face." Deangelo replied before coughing a little bit. 

The teacher walks towards him and gently pat his shoulder. "Since someone locked you in the closet, the tango practice is canceled until we found the culprit. From now on, all of you will practice at your house or your friend's house. Until further notice." 

The students nodded their heads, so did Guan Shan and Deangelo. "Good, now all of you, go home." The student turned around and starts heading back to the gym, to get their stuff. The teacher gently patting Deangelo's back. 

He Tian, Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan are surprised why would someone lock Deangelo, the exchange student from Italy, in the closet. As they were walking down the hallways, golden eyes with white hair watch everybody going back to the gym. 

His eyes focused on Guan Shan who is gently rubbing Deangelo's back, he clenches his fist but smirked at the same time. "Took them long enough to find Deangelo in the closet." Before leaving the hallway and went the other way to go home. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The park

It was a bright and beautiful sunny day as Mo Guan Shan is picking his clothes out, he has told his mom that he is going to the park with Snowflakes and meet his friend Deangelo there. He still can't believe that someone locked Deangelo in the closet. 

But he can't start thinking about it right now. He is going to have a good time at the park, with Snowflakes and Deangelo, and he didn't tell He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi since he wanted some time alone. 

Snowflakes meow at him, gently walking up to him, Guan Shan bent down and gently scoop the kitten in his arms, who starts purring. Guan Shan lets out a small chuckle before leaving the room and out to the front door. 

His mom has already left for work, and he told her before he leaves, that he will come home around dinner and that he is taking Snowflakes with him. His mom agreed and said that she will be cooking dinner when he comes homes. 

Guan Shan close the door, left his house, and went to the park. Snowflakes meow in curiosity as he is wondering where they are going, but Guan Shan told him "It's a surprise." with a soft smile. Snowflakes look at him before he starts rubbing his head against his shirt. 

Meanwhile at the park, 

Deangelo is standing at the park, next to a tree, waiting for Guan Shan. He has put some cologne on his body, comb his hair, and pick out some good looking jacket and he has put some breath mint in his mouth. He looked so handsome right now that many girls won't stop staring at him. 

Many girls have a walk up to him and ask him if he wanted to hang out with then, he politely refused and told them that he is waiting for a special someone before giving them his best smile. They left with a massive blush on their faces and couldn't stop whispering how handsome he is and that his eyes are very pretty. 

"Deangelo!!!" 

He turns his head and saw Guan Shan walking toward him, in his arms is a small white kitten who seems to be sleeping. He could feel his heart beating because it feels like they are going on a date even though they are just going to walk in the park. He stares at him with a dazed look. 

"Sorry, I was late. It took me a while to pick out which clothes I should wear." Guan Shan nervously rubs his head with a nervous smile. Deangelo snaps out of his dazed look and put on a smile. "Don't be. You look nice."

Guan Shan looks at him with a flutter face but didn't say anything which made Deangelo chuckle. "So this kitten is Snowflakes?" Guan Shan noticed that Deangelo is looking at the kitten in his arms. Guan Shan nodded his head and gently patting Snowflake's head. 

Snowflakes meow a little bit before continues sleeping in Guan Shan's arms. "So, since we are in the park. Do you wanted to talk about life or our tango practice?" Deangelo asked as he gently runs his head through his combed brush hair. 

"Sure. Since nobody we know is here. We could have peace and quiet." Guan Shan said, smiling at Deangelo. Deangelo nodded his head and together they started to walk in the park, talking about their life. 

But unknown to them, familiar golden eyes with white hair has spotted them, he clenches his fists when he saw Deangelo and Guan Shan together. But an evil smirk appears on his mouth when he overheard their conversations. 

He took out his phone and took a photo of them. He then copied the photo before sending it to everybody at the school. "So Little Mo, you think that nobody won't know you are here. Heh, but I wonder how long until **He** finds out that you're here. With that strawberry bastard freak." 

He stares at them for a few seconds before looking at his phone that has pictures of Guan Shan and Deangelo. He stares at it and starts to edit the picture, he deleted Deangelo, leaving the picture of Guan Shan. 

He stares at it with a smile on his face before putting his phone away and leaving the park. 


	21. Chapter Twenty: Not a date!!!!!!

"So you hate it when He Tian doesn't leave you alone?" Deangelo said with a confused expression and Mo Guan Shan grunted and nodded his head in anger as they walk in the park, while Guan Shan is holding the kitten in his arms. 

Guan Shan and Deangelo have been talking about life and Guan Shan starts talking about He Tian not giving him any space or continues flirting with him. He always wished if someone give him some space. Just thinking about it over and over again made Guan Shan angry. 

Deangelo looks at Guan Shan, who seems to be very angry. Without thinking, he gently grabs Guan Shan's arm and pulls him closer to his body. Guan Shan looks at him with a shocked face, and before he could say anything. Deangelo cupped Guan Shan's cheek and looked at him very deeply. 

Guan Shan could feel his cheeks turn bright red, his heart starts beating fast. They stare at each other for a moment, before Deangelo gently let go of him. "Sorry, I just that...I don't know what came over me." Deangelo is looking nervous and flutters as he rubs the back of his head. 

Guan Shan stares at him with a flutter face. "Dean-" Before he could finish his sentence, a familiar voice interrupted them. 

"Hello, Little Mo and Deangelo." He Tian appears out of nowhere, is standing right in front of them. Deangelo and Guan Shan jump when they heard He Tian's voice. Behind him are Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi, who seems to be running out of breath and there were sweats in their body. 

It seems like they were running very fast and He Tian isn't tired or breathing deeply as he was running. "He Tian? What the fuck are you doing here?" Guan Shan asked with irritation and confusion in his voice. 

He Tian didn't say anything but he pulls his phone from his pocket and shove it in Deangelo and Guan Shan's face. Deangelo and Guan Shan's jaws fell wide open as there's shocked, confused, and surprised in their face. 

In He Tian's phone was a picture of them, at the park. And under the pictures was a title called, "Are Mo Guan Shan and Deangelo Rossi dating?" and millions of students from their school have seen them and there was one, thousands of comment. 

"What the? Ho-Who took the pictures of us?" Guan Shan snatches the phone from He Tian's hand and looks at the pictures. He could feel his face turning bright red as he read the comment about him and Deangelo. 

"Don't know, but it does seem like you guys are on a date." He Tian felt a tick form in his eye as he stares at Deangelo and Guan Shan. He was hanging out with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. When suddenly someone sent a photo of Guan Shan and Deangelo at the park. Anger and jealousy form in his body as he runs to the park, hoping it's not true and the pictures were fake. 

But, it's wasn't fake as his eyes landed on Guan Shan and Deangelo staring at each other, and saw Deangelo's flutter face. He could feel jealousy in his body and felt a sudden urge to punch Deangelo, right in front of Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. 

"What!!!!! He Tian!!!!! You chicken dick!!!! We're not on a fucking date!!!!!!" We're just hanging out!!!!!" Guan Shan shouted at him, very loud. Which made many people at the park look at them, making the scene awkward. 

"Oh, really?" He Tian walks a bit closer to Deangelo, his left-hand turns into fists, his left eyebrow twitch, and jealousy and anger start to fill in his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen next? 
> 
> Find out in the next chapter.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Hanging out.

"Oh, really?" He Tian walks a bit closer to Deangelo, his left-hand turns into fists, his left eyebrows twitch, and jealously and anger starts to fill in his body. 

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi noticed that He Tian's left fist and they start to panic that He Tian is going to fight Deangelo in front of everybody at the park and hopefully, the police won't arrive and take to them to the stations. 

"Yes, we're not on a fucking date." Guan Shan gritted, feeling annoyed and irritated that the chicken dick He Tian thinks that he and Deangelo are on a date. Deangelo agrees with Guan Shan but also disappointed since he believes that he was going on a date with Guan Shan, but in reality, they are just hanging out. 

He Tian stare at them for three hours before putting on a 'fake' smile. "Ok, since we are here, why don't we hang out together." He Tian putting his arms around Guan Shan, who rudely pushes it away. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi stare at him with a blank expression, but it didn't last long when Jian Yi's eyes landed on the kitten, in Guan Shan's arms. 

"Hey, is that Snowflakes??? The kitten that you and your mom babysitting?" Jian Yi stares at the kitten with excitements in his eyes, holding out his finger, hoping to pat him, Snowflakes who have woken up from his nap, meow in confusion as he gently batted Jian Yi's fingers. 

"Yes, we are taking care of him until his owner came back from vacation, which might take months." Guan Shan starts to pat Snowflakes's head, which continues meowing which made Jian Yi's smile grow bigger. 

"Can I hold him????" "Sure, you c-" Before he could finish, Snowflakes was out of his arm and into Jian Yi's arms, who starts to tickle Snowflakes' belly while making baby noise to him. Snowflakes meow at him and wagging his tails as his belly was getting tickled. 

"God, he's so cute!!!!! What a cute kitten!!!!!!" Jian Yi brought Snowflakes close to his face, snuggle at his fur. Snowflakes seem to like the attention that Jian Yi is giving to him, and starts to meow cheerfully before licking Jian Yi's cheeks. 

The three boys stared at him with a blank expression, with the wind blowing their heads. It was silent before Zheng Xi starts talking. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am jealous of the kitten that Jian Yi is paying attention to." 

Deangelo smirked, Guan Shan tries to hold back the laugh, while He Tian still has the blank expression, he gently patted Zheng Xi's shoulder. "I know how you feel." Zheng Xi looks at him with confusion before realizing what he meant. 

"You??? Got jealous??? Over the...kitten??" Zheng Xi looks at him with a funny look while trying to hold back the laugh. 

He Tian didn't say anything but glare at him while Zheng Xi is still holding back the laugh. He Tian continues glaring at him, before taking a peek at Deangelo who is standing way too close to his Little Mo. 

He Tian clenches his fists but needs to fight the urge to punch Deangelo. But also, keep his anger and jealously inside his body or Guan Shan might get suspicious of him. All he knows, that he is going to hold it until the end of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how long will He Tian keep his jealousy with Deangelo and Guan Shan hanging out together? There is no right or wrong answer. Just take a wild guess.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Fight!!!! Fight!!!!!

"Who a good kitty!!!! You are!!!!!!" Jian Yi is making baby talks as he tickles Snowflake's belly while walking with He Tian, Mo Guan Shan, Zhan Zheng Xi, and Deangelo Rossi. Snowflakes purr in happiness as he gently batted Jian Yi's finger. 

Zheng Xi rolls his eyes as he is getting jealous that Jian Yi is paying more attention to the adorable kitten instead of him and he is kinda missing the attention. Guan Shan and Deangelo smirked, trying to hold back the laugh while He Tian frowned, understand how Zheng Xi feels. 

They are walking away from the park, and into the streets. He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi have misunderstood the situations that Deangelo and Guan Shan were on a date, since someone took a photo of them, hanging out in the park. 

Of course, He Tian got jealous but managed to calm his anger and jealously down, and fought the urge to hit Deangelo. He once almost hit Deangelo, but accidentally hit Guan Shan instead. He didn't mean to hit Guan Shan, but his jealously got control of him. 

"Hey, Redhead!!!!!!" They're selling some cookies and drink over that stand!!!" Jian Yi grabs Guan Shan's arm as he drags Guan Shan to the stand where two people are selling cookies, apple juice, and milk. Zheng Xi quickly went after them leaving He Tian and Deangelo behind. 

"So, you believe that me and Guan Shan were on a date? Huh, He Tian?" Deangelo said as he looked at He Tian, who looks away with his arms crossed. Deangelo smirked before watching Guan Shan take a sample of the cookies while Jian Yi is feeding the kitten with milk. 

He Tian noticed that Deangelo is watching his Little Mo, and felt a tick in his left eyebrow and right-hand twitch. But he is calm down as he watches Guan Shan smile as Snowflakes happily drink the milk that Jian Yi is giving to him. 

"You know," He Tian turns his attention to Deangelo and saw the expression that Deangelo never has; he has a mocking expression along with an evil smirk. "You can act like a spoiled bitch bastard if you don't leave Guan Shan alone." Deangelo let out a small chuckle before giving him the finger to He Tian. 

THWACK!!!!!!!!! 

That was the last straw for He Tian, and he couldn't control his anger and jealousy anymore!!!!!!!!

Deangelo grunted at the sudden impact, he felt his lips bleeding. He wipes the blood from the back of his hand and growled. 

He moves away as He Tian was about to land another punch at him. He grabs He Tian's stomach and they struggle to walk before knocking some trash cans. 

The loud noise from the sudden punch, along with the trash can draw some of the people's attention, including Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. 

"He Tian!!!! Deangelo!!!! Stop it!!!!" Guan Shan run up to them, he grabs He Tian's arm, hoping to push him away from Deangelo. But it's was no use as He Tian tightens his grip on Deangelo. 

"Fight!!!! Fight!!!! Fight!!!!! Fight!!!!!!!" The crowds are chanting and shouting as they watch two young handsome boys fighting while the other is trying to stop the fight. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi watch He Tian and Deangelo are somewhat fighting, they wanted to help but they can't since there are large crowds. 

Snowflakes meow very loudly in Jian Yi's arms as he is trying to get Guan Shan's attention, but his meow was ignored by the loud yelling and cheering by the crowds of people. "He Tian!!!! Stop it!!!!" Guan Shan shouted very loudly, but He Tian ignored him. 

Without thinking, Guan Shan jumps on He Tian's body, wraps his arms around his shoulder. He uses his left arm to cover He Tian's eyes but he didn't let go of Deangelo. Together, they start to move backward. The crowds move away as the three boys walk backward. 

Smash!!!!!! Clank!!!!! 

The sound of the table hitting the ground, glass and plates shatter on the ground too. "Ugh..." Guan Shan groaned as he lifts his head up, his clothes are covered by cookies crumbs along with some milk. 

He Tian, Guan Shan, and Deangelo have hit the table as they walk backward. Some of their clothes are covering with cookie crumbs and their's shirt are wet from the milk and apple juices. 

"Redhead!!!! He Tian!!!! Deangelo!!!! Are you alright!!!!" Jian Yi and Zheng Xi came rushing to their sides, looking worried after their friends hit the table, hard. Snowflakes meow in response. 

"I guess so...Ouch..." Deangelo said as he slowly gets up while rubbing his left arm. He Tian got up too but also rubbing his arm and his head. He turns his head to see Guan Shan grunted in pain, not caring that Deangelo is beside him. "Little Mo, are you al-"

"YOU BOYS ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The five boys turned their heads to see a man who is in his forty running towards them, along with two police officers. "Oh, shit..." The five boys said, with a sigh as they were about to get ready to go to the police station and wait for their family members to come to get them. 

Could this day get any worse?" 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: The police station

It's was a busy day at the police station, as some of them are having trouble finding some criminals and arrest them. And it's very loud at the police station, as many people are talking. 

At the interview, are Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian, and Deangelo Rossi and they are waiting to be interview by the policemen, they also call their parents which they are going to come to pick them up. 

Snowflakes are sleeping on Guan Shan's lap, while he has his arm crossed, looking pissed and irritated. His shirt is still wet from the milk and he has some cookie crumbs on his hair. Deangelo's lips are still throbbing from the punch that He Tian give to him, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are looking scared and He Tian seems to be pissed. 

He took a glare at Guan Shan who is sitting next to Deangelo, while he is sitting next to Zheng Xi. There are some crumbs on his hair and inside his shirt. He Tian couldn't believe what just happened. 

He was fighting Deangelo, Guan Shan tries to stop the fight, but they end up falling to the table that had cookies, apple juice, and milk. The men who work at the store, call the police on them. And they were taken to the police station. 

He Tian has the feeling that his brother and possibly father are going to be mad at him when one of them comes to the police station and picks him up. They waited for an hour until finally, one policeman came into the room. 

"Ok, it seems that five of you are here because one of you started a fight on the streets and broke the table and plates, and destroying some cookies, apple juices, and milk." He glared at He Tian, Deangelo, and Guan Shan before continues speaking. 

"So, tell me, is there is a reason why one of you started the fight in the streets?" He asked, and there was silence in the interview room, Guan Shan didn't know what to said since he didn't see who started the fight, along with Zheng Xi and Jian Yi. 

"Well, the reason He Tian started the fight is that..." Deangelo suddenly spoke which made everybody's eyes on him. He Tian has the feeling that Deangelo would tell the truth, but... "I was trying to act nice to him and ask him if he wanted some cookies, but instead he punches me across the face." 

'What!???' He Tian stares at him with a stunned expression. "I'm sorry, Guan Shan. I'm sorry that I cause the fight with He Tian. I didn't mean to." There was sadness in his eyes as well as tears. (well, fake tears). Guan Shan uncrossed his arms, gently patted Deangelo's shoulder. "it's alright, Deangelo. It wasn't your fault." 

Guan Shan gives He Tian a deadly glare before continuing to comfort Deangelo. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are also shocked that He Tian punches the exchange student who is just being nice to him, and they felt sorry for him. 

"Well, since one of you has spoken the truth. Then I'm not going to pressing charge, your family is waiting outside for you. So, you're free to go." The policeman said and open the door for the five boys. Guan Shan was the first to stand up, he carefully holds Snowflakes in his right arm, while helping Deangelo. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi got up and He Tian was the last one to leave. The policeman walks the five boys to the front desk where Mrs.Mo, Jian Yi's mother, Zheng Xi's mother, Zhan Zi Qian, and He Cheng were waiting for them. 

Guan Shan walk to his mother, who was worried after what happened on the streets, Jian Yi's mother gently patted Jian Yi's head, while Zheng Xi's mother talks to her son and Zhan Zi Qian got worried about her big brother, but quickly forget about him after hearing a kitten yawn in Guan Shan's arms and quickly went to his side, to get a closer look at the kitten. 

He Tian could tell his brother is angry because he could feel his aura, which is similar to his aura. He Tian watched Zhan Zi Qian petting the kitten and asking questions to Guan Shan. He noticed that Deangelo is standing by himself and remember that Deangelo came from Italy and that he is living somewhere until he goes back home.

He couldn't believe that bastard Deangelo lie and didn't the truth. Deangelo caught He Tian's staring at him, and give him a mocking smirk, and chuckled. "Heh..." There was some evil glint in his eyes before leaving the police station. 

He Tian fought the urge to go after him since he didn't want to get in trouble again. "Father is not proud." He Cheng spoke with seriousness in his voice, He Tian just scoff and roll his eyes. He Cheng sighed before taking his younger brother to the car and left the police station. 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Deangelo's secrets.

It's was a quiet night as Deangelo is walking to his apartments. He was surprised that he, Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi, and He Tian were in the police station just because he and that bastard He Tian started the fight on the streets. 

He also couldn't believe that the policeman, those two idiots Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, and his beloved Guan Shan believe his lie, he knows that He Tian didn't believe his lie but he didn't care. He made Guan Shan get angry at He Tian and that what he wanted it. 

He smirked at the memory as he finally arrived at his apartment. He opens the door, went inside, and lock it. He walks to the kitchen, open the fridge, and starts to cook the leftover pizza that he has last night. 

As he was ready for the leftover pizza to be ready, he went to his room and close the window with the curtains and turn off all the lights in his room, leaving only a dim light on his room. He carefully takes off his shirt, before touching his left arm. 

He noticed that something felt wrong with his left arm after he, He Tian, and Guan Shan hit the table and destroy the cookies, along with the apple juices and milk. He thought that someone especially Guan Shan and He Tian would hear that sound in his left arm but luckily nobody hears it. 

He did his best, making sure his left arm is normal, and thank god, nobody noticed something weird on his left arm. He quickly checks to see if all the windows are covered with curtains, before removing something on his body. 

He carefully checks on the object that he is holding in his right arm before throwing it on the ground. "It's broken. Damn that bastard He Tian for punching me in the face." Deangelo mumbled before walking to his closet, and pull something long as the size of his arm and placed it on his body. 

He moves the objects on his body for six hours, hopefully, it won't come off when he does the tango with Guan Shan. He wonders how long he is going to keep the secrets from everybody at his school, especially with Guan Shan. 

"They would never found out what I have in my body, my arms seem so real to them, but I wonder how long they think it's so real...in case of He Tian might ruin it for me..." Deangelo walked out of his room, and into his kitchen where his leftover pizzas are ready. 

All Deangelo knows that he is going to keep this secret from them until he is good and ready. And hopefully, they won't hate him when they found out his secret. But right now, he needs to focus on doing the tango dance with Guan Shan since he could tell that he is almost winning Guan Shan's attention. 

And he will be his only lover...


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: The Tango Dance Competition

Today the day, where the school opens the tango competition and for charity. 

Many families have shown up to see their daughter/son dance on stage. Some of them have brought flowers for their daughter/son after they finishing dancing on the stage. 

Mrs. Mo has come to see her son dance on the stage but doesn't know who her son's partner for tango is. Jian Yi's mother has arrived, Zhan Zheng Xi's mother and sister have also arrived and they are all sitting each other. 

Almost all the seats are full, except there are two empty seats next to Mrs. Mo and those seats are for He Cheng and Brother Qiu. He Tian got a text that his brother would arrive later, which surprised He Tian that his brother is coming to the school to see his friends dance. 

On the stage, with the curtains close, the peoples are getting ready to dance on stage, they already have their clothes changes but they're nervous that their family is going to watch them dance, but they are trying to remind calm and hoping not to mess up during the tango dance. 

"Oh my god, Redhead!!!!!! Can you believe that we are going to dance in front of a live audience???? Including our parents????" Jian Yi shouted as he came too close to Mo Guan Shan. Jian Yi seems to be very nervous that he is going to do the tango with Zhan Zheng Xi in front of their mother and Zheng Xi's sister, Zhan Zi Qian. 

"God, fucking calm down, Jian Yi!!!!!! You're going to be fine." Guan Shan said as he is trying to calm Jian Yi down, along with Zheng Xi. But true to be told, Guan Shan is also very nervous since his mom came to watch him and Deangelo. 

Guan Shan can't believe that he forgets to tell his mom that his partner is not He Tian, but an exchange student from Italy, but she will find out at the end since the teacher told him that he and Deangelo are in the last place, meaning that they are going to finish the tango dance competition. 

Guan Shan is wearing a black suit, and his hair is combed nicely, some of the girls walk up to him and said that he looked handsome with his suit, making Guan Shan blush, but did say "Thank you." to them before start looking for Deangelo. 

He walks past some of his classmates who are getting ready to dance on stage, but couldn't find Deangelo, he begins to wonder if Deangelo is doing something and that he is arriving late. He doesn't have his number on his phone, so he couldn't talk to him or text him. 

'I hope Deangelo arrived before we go on stage, guesses I wait for him, with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi.' Guan Shan thought as he is looking around one last time before walking back to Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. 

But unknown to them, someone was watching and took a photo of him in his suit. The person stares at the photo on his phone. "Guan Shan, you look so handsome in your suit. Too bad, you're not my partner for tango." The person quietly said before leaving the stage. 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Anger

"Welcome everybody to the Tango Dance competition!!!!!!!!!" A student from Mo Guan Shan's class appears on stage, wearing a black suit along with a white tie and is holding a microphone in his hand. 

The family and friends clap while cheering at the same time. All of them are excited to see the students doing the tango. The parents are also excited to see their daughter/son doing the tango dance too. 

"Ok, then let get started right now!!!!!!!!!!" The male student shouted before walking away when two students appear on stage, the people in the audience clap before it went silent when the music came on. 

The male and female student starts romantically doing the tango as they listen to the music and the instruments. The audience watched with amazed and excitement in their eyes, Zhan Zi Qian is more amazed and fascinated by it. 

Meanwhile, backstage, where the students are getting ready and prepared to do next, Mo Guan Shan is still waiting for Deangelo, he is surprised that Deangelo didn't show up, and he starts to feel that maybe Deangelo is sick or something or that he is running late. 

"He is not running late, Little Mo. He probably doesn't want to do it." 

Guan Shan flinch as he recognizes that voice anywhere, but anger filled in his body as he looks at the person who is standing next to him. "He Tian?" The fuck are you doing here?? Go away, I still mad at you after what happened at the police station." 

He Tian didn't say anything but glare at Guan Shan, he clenches his fists as he remembers what happened at the police station. Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi have believed Deangelo's act in the police station, even the police officer. 

"Little Mo, Deangelo was lying at the police station. The only reason I punch him because he was being selfish." There were jealousy and anger in his tone as he tries not to let Guan Shan see his jealous face. 

"What??? He Tian, you're lying. There's no way Deangelo was being selfish to you. You punch him when he was trying to be nice to you. That's no reason you should punch him in the face!!!!" 

Guan Shan was about to walk away when he was pulled back and into He Tian's arms. "I'm serious Don't Close Mountain. Please believe me, Guan Shan. I'm telling the truth." There was a seriousness in He Tian's expression, but softness in his eyes. 

Guan Shan looked at him, with a blushing face. Before he could speak, someone interrupted them. "I'm interrupting something?" 

They turn their heads and saw Deangelo standing, wearing a hot and sexy black suit, in his left hand was a rose. "Deangelo, you came." Guan Shan removed himself from He Tian's side and went to Deangelo's side. 

"Sorry I was late, I had to do something, and took me a while to put this suit on." Deangelo looked at him with a charming smile and giving him a wink, before noticing He Tian's menacing aura. 

He quickly gives him a mocking smirk as he gently ran his finger across Guan Shan's hair. "Mo Guan Shan, I have to say that you looked very handsome in your suit." Uh, thank you." Deangelo smiles at Guan Shan's blushing face and saw that He Tian is getting jealous. 

Before He Tian could run towards him, he was surrounded by girls who are asking questions to him, asking if he has a partner for tango. Guan Shan rolls his eyes before walking away to talk with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. Deangelo smirked at He Tian who is surrounded by girls before leaving with Guan Shan. 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Deangelo's plan

"Wow, that was fantastic!!!!!! Give up a round of applause for them!!!!!!" The male student shouted with excitement as the spotlight places the male and female students who are blushing deeply. 

The audience in the gym applause very loud, along with cheering. Mrs. Mo was so busy applauding that she didn't notice someone sit next to her. As she was done applauding, she turns hers to see He Cheng and Brother Qiu sitting next to her. 

"Oh, hello. You must be He Tian's older brother? My son is a friend to your younger brother. I'm Mrs. Mo." She held out her hand, He Cheng looks at her before shaking her hand. "I'm He Cheng and yes, I'm He Tian's older brother." Mrs. Mo smiles at him after they finish shaking each other's hands. 

"Ok, next we'll have Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi. So give them a round of applause!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The male student steps away as Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi step into the stage, Jian Yi's mother seems to be cheering very loudly, along with Zheng Xi's mother and Zhan Zi Qian, who yelled: "Go, big brother!!!!!!!!" 

Zheng Xi is feeling embarrassed after hearing his sister yelled at him, but shakes it away as he begins doing the tango with Jian Yi which both of them are pretty nervous right now. The music came on and together, they start dancing. 

Meanwhile the backstage, 

He Tian is upset that his Little Mo didn't believe him that Deangelo was lying at the police station and could tell that his Little Mo is mad at him right now. He glares to see Mo Guan Shan talking with Deangelo. Deangelo noticed and gives him a mocking smile before running his fingers across Guan Shan's back and almost to his butt. 

That was the last straw for He Tian, and soon he charges at Deangelo, knocking him down. He pins his head down on the floor and was about to punch him when someone stops him. 

"Stop it, He Tian!!!!!!! This has gone far enough!!!!" He Tian turns his head to see Guan Shan holding him back, with anger on his face. Some of the students and He Tian's fangirls are watching in shock and surprised to see the popular student was about to hit an exchange student from Italy. 

He Tian stare at Guan Shan for a moment, before releasing Deangelo. Deangelo got up from the floor and rubbing his neck. Guan Shan let go of He Tian and went to Deangelo's sides, comforting him and asking he's okay. 

He Tian watch Guan Shan and Deangelo walk away. He could hear the students and his fangirls whispering about him and leaving him alone on the stage. He Tian felt like he is losing his chance with Guan Shan. But he will not give up!!!!!

"Xiao Hui, can you keep an eye on Deangelo while I go get some water?" Guan Shan asked Xiao Hui who is checking to see any marks on Deangelo's neck. "Sure." She said with a smile and watched Guan Shan go get some water. 

"Deangelo, I'm sorry that He Tian attacked you. I don't know what he was thinking." Xiao Hui never saw He Tian acts differently before, well he did attack She Li the school bully before in school, but he got way different when he saw Guan Shan with Deangelo. 

"It's ok. Besides that what I wanted to happen." Deangelo said with mocking in his voice as he stands up. "Wait what?" Xiao Hui looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "I make He Tian attacked me so Guan Shan would get mad at him as he did at the police station when I was lying to them. I loved Guan Shan so I decided to make him ha e He Tian so he would be mine. And guess what? It's work." Deangelo chuckled as he remembers Guan Shan glaring at He Tian. 

"And it's all part of my plan. Now I need to get Guan Shan to hate that idiot Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. He deserved better than being friends with them. Well, better get ready since it's almost time for me, and that cuties Guan Shan to dance and to kiss him. And let just say it going to be a long kiss." Deangelo laughs mockingly as he left to find Guan Shan, leaving Xiao Hui speechless and stunned. 

She can't believe what she is just heard from him, she thought that Deangelo was a charming and kind exchange student, but he is a jerk and being selfish right now. "I got to find He Tian and tell him what Deangelo is doing before it's too late!!!!" 

She then hurried to find He Tian and hopefully that He Tian would stop Deangelo. As she left backstage. Someone appears out of nowhere, and in his hands was a phone. "Mmm, that bastard Deangelo thinks he is going to get away with this. But he is going to get a big surprise once he goes on stage with Guan Shan. 

The person presses pause on his phone and it's turned out that he was recording the whole time. His yellow eyes stare at his phone with a smile on his face before leaving backstage. 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Heartbroken?

"Good job, big brother!!!!!!" Zhan Zi Qian shouted as she and her mother finish watching Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi doing the tango and starts clapping with the audience. Zheng Xi's smile at his sister so did Jian Yi. 

Both of them did a good job dancing, even they were nervous, they didn't mess it up. Jian Yi spotted his mother clapping and he is happy that his mother came to watch him and his best friend/boyfriend doing the tango.

They bow as the audience claps before leaving the stage. The male student appears on stage again. "Wow, that was great. Now it's time for the final contestants. Mo Guan Shan!!!!! And the exchange student from Italy...Deangelo Rossi!!!!!" The male student steps away from the stage and hid behind the curtains. 

There were moments of silence when Guan Shan appears on the stage, then Deangelo appears on the stage too. The audiences gasp as they saw how handsome the exchange student is, so is Zhan Zi Qian and Mrs.Mo. 

Then the music starts playing, the piano, violin, double bass, and a man starts singing. Guan Shan holds his hand out as Deangelo took it, places his other hand around Guan Shan's waist, brings his body closer. 

They listen to the music and they began dancing, Deangelo steps forward with his left foot, Guan Shan step back with his right foot, and they step forward with their right foot passing their left foot. Deangelo brought Guan Shan's body way closer which allows him to bring his leg around his waist. 

They continue dancing, Deangelo looks at the audience before sending them a big smile causing the crowds to go wild. He smirks as he put them under his spell with his smile. He then lifts Guan Shan much to his surprise but felt his face turning bright red. 

Meanwhile, backstage, He Tian is sitting alone, he heard people clapping for Guan Shan and Deangelo as they appear on stage, he could feel angry and jealously in his body. He still has the chance to be with Guan Shan but...

He remembers Guan Shan being angry at him and saw much happy he is when he is talking with Deangelo. He shakes those images away and decided to see Guan Shan is falling for Deangelo. He stands up and went to the stage, quietly. 

He is standing by the curtains so the audience won't see him. He peeked and saw that Guan Shan and Deangelo are dancing beautifully, Deangelo gently took his hand, place it's on his shoulder before bringing his body way closer to his. 

He then spins Guan Shan around before sending a wink along with his charming smile. The audience starts to cheer for Deangelo, Mrs.Mo seems to be flatter by Deangelo's charming smile. He Tian stares at Guan Shan who is spinning under the light. 

Guan Shan looked so beautiful and handsome under the spotlight with his hair spinning almost like the wind blowing his hair as he spin. He always wonders how Guan Shan would react if he too spins him around, just like Deangelo. 

The spin stopped, as Deangelo bent Guan Shan in his left arm while holding his right hand. There was a big smile on Guan Shan's face and his cheeks were turning red. Deangelo smiles at Guan Shan's reaction, before glaring at the other side of the stage. 

He gasped as he saw He Tian, and he begins to wonder what He Tian is going to do. But to his surprised, He Tian sigh sadly and starts walking away. Deangelo smirked and chuckled sightly before continues dancing with Guan Shan, who was unaware that He Tian was watching them. 

He Tian is slowly walking away from the stage, heartbroken, and felt like he has lost his Little Mo to the exchange student from Italy. His head is down, and he pushes the exit door. 

He doesn't have the strength to win back Mo Guan Shan. 

He'd have lost. 


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Xiao Hui helps He Tian.

It's was silent as He Tian walked out of the exit, he could still hear the cheering for Deangelo and Mo Guan Shan. His heart tightened as he saw Guan Shan smiling at Deangelo. 

He'd have lost his Little Mo to a handsome exchange student from Italy, Deangelo has won Guan Shan's heart, and there's no way he could win Guan Shan's heart back from him. 

"God, I was so stupid. Stupid to realized that Deangelo was winning Guan Shan's attention from me. If only I knew that Deangelo was doing, then Don't Close Mountain will be..." His voice trailed off as he felt like crying. 

"You're not stupid, He Tian." 

He Tian turn his head around and saw Xiao Hui standing right behind him. 

"Xiao Hui? What are you doing here?" He asked with confusion in his eyes. "I saw you leaving the backstage and I overheard that you're calling yourself stupid about losing Guan Shan to Deangelo which you're not." 

"Yes, I am, I let my jealously got control of me and I should have control of it." He Tian looked away as he remembers how much jealous he got when he saw Guan Shan hanging out with Deangelo a lot. 

"That what Deangelo was planning to. He wanted to make you jealous so he could have Guan Shan to himself. That what he told me." Xiao Hui said which made He Tian looks at her with a shocked and surprised expression. 

"He told you, his plans?" "Yes, he told me that he wanted to make Guan Shan hate you and now he is planning to make Guan Shan hate Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi." After Xiao Hui finish, there was a dark and anger in He Tian's eyes. 

"That son of the bitch. How dares he manipulate Guan Shan into hating me!!!!!!! I swear I'm going to kill that bastard." He clenches his fists as he felt anger running towards his body. He never felt so anger since She Li tried to frame Guan Shan before. 

"Well, we better hurry to go back to the stage because Deangelo is planning to kiss Guan Shan in front of the audience!!!!!!!!" As soon as Xiao Hui said those words, He Tian felt his heart stops beating and felt his world has been destroyed by fire. 

"No, Deangelo wouldn't dare to kiss my Little Mo." He Tian gritted his teeth, and there was venom in his tone. 

"But how I'm going to get on stage with Guan Shan and Deangelo?" He Tian asked and Xiao Hui smiled. 

"I think I know how you're going on stage with Guan Shan and Deangelo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this seems short but I hoped He Tian would stop Deangelo from kissing Mo Guan Shan.


	31. Chapter Thirty: The Tango Battle!!!!!!!!

The sounds of music, the sounds of the audiences cheering for them, and Mo Guan Shan's smiling and blushing at the same time. 'Ah~ The sounds of people cheering for us is like music to my ears~' Deangelo thought as he bends Guan Shan in his left arm. 

He then sent a wink to everybody, the females seem to be charmed by him as they sigh dreamily with their cheeks turning bright red. Mrs.Mo seems to be already charmed by him and couldn't believe that her son has a handsome Italian boy for a partner for tango. 

Deangelo and Guan Shan continued dancing in the circle, as the music continues, the other students from backstage are watching and they are amazed that Deangelo and Guan Shan are doing the tango dance beautifully. Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are watching too, and they are amazed too. 

Deangelo then starts spinning Guan Shan around, maybe too much. As he was spinning him around, he gives the audience one of his charming smiles again making the female fall more under his spell. 

But as he soon he gives them his charming smile, he lost control of Guan Shan. Guan Shan was spinning around without Deangelo and was about to fall off the stage...

When suddenly...

A mysterious person appears out of nowhere, caught Guan Shan in his arms!!! He is wearing a black tuxedo suit, with a black hat that is hiding his face. Guan Shan looks surprised that someone caught him. 

The audience gasps, wondering who that person has Guan Shan in his arms. Deangelo noticed the audience looking confused, turn his head to see someone holding Guan Shan. "Huh?" He said. 

The mysterious person let Guan Shan stand, then he lifted his head and is smiling at Guan Shan. The mysterious person is He Tian!!!!!!!

"It's He Tian!!!!!!!" The audiences start cheering and clapping for He Tian, so did Mrs.Mo. He Cheng is surprised that He Tian appears out of nowhere but is impressed. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi start cheering for He Tian too, Xiao Hui looks proud that the tuxedo fits perfectly for He Tian. 'Now go save Guan Shan, He Tian!!!' There was determination in her eyes. 

Guan Shan looks shocked but is happy that He Tian came on stage with him. He Tian gently took Guan Shan's left hand and kiss it. 

Mo could feel his face turning bright red, but he didn't care. He Tian took Guan Shan's hand, place his other hand on his waist, and together they start dancing with the audiences cheering for them. 

Deangelo growled, clenching his fists and gritted his teeth together. His plan is about to fail and he can't let that bastard He Tian ruin it for him!!!!!!!!!

He Tian brought Guan Shan closer to his body, and as he was about to bend him in his left arm. When Guan Shan was suddenly snatched from his arms!!!! By Deangelo!!!!! 

Deangelo has stolen Guan Shan from He Tian and starts dancing with him, much to everybody surprised. But an hour later, Guan Shan was back to He Tian again, and then Deangelo stole him again. 

Guan Shan went back and forth with He Tian and Deangelo which it's getting annoying and making Guan Shan irritated. 

They continue doing it for four hours until Deangelo has enough. Without caring or thinking, he let go of Guan Shan, who stumbled away and use his strength to push He Tian away. 

He Tian grunted at the sudden impact as he hit the curtains. The audience gasped at what Deangelo did, He Cheng felt like murdering Deangelo for hitting his brother. 

Guan Shan is shocked to see Deangelo do something selfish, but as he was stunned. Deangelo walks up to him, grabs his arms, and continues dancing. Guan Shan is using his strength to push Deangelo away, but he has a strong grip on him. 

He Tian got up, rubbed the back of his head where he hit the curtains. He saw Deangelo is dancing with Guan Shan again, and he remembers that Xiao Hui told him that Deangelo is going to kiss Guan Shan. 

'Over my dead body, he is going do it!!!!!!!' He sharply thought. 

Deangelo then bends Guan Shan in his arms, leading towards his face and their lips are a couple of meters apart. Guan Shan realized what Deangelo is doing, he starts to panic and uses his left hand to push Deangelo's face away. 

Deangelo noticed his lips is not touching Guan Shan's lip. He frowned at what Guan Shan doing, 'I got to kiss Guan Shan!!!!!! It's my only chance!!!!!' He thought and starts using his strength to kiss Guan Shan. 

But then he was suddenly pushed away, causing Guan Shan to hit the floor. "Ouch!!!" "Sorry, Little Mo!!!!! Didn't mean to do it!!!!!!!!!" 

Deangelo lifts his head and saw Guan Shan on the floor, rubbing his head with He Tian standing beside him. "You!!!" He pointed at He Tian with rage shaking in his body. 

He growled as he stands up, ready to take He Tian. Without giving He Tian to chance to move, he quickly rushes forward at He Tian, making them both tumble on the ground. They grunted in pain as the audiences watch and the music continues playing. 

"He Tian!!!! You're al-" Before Guan Shan could finish, he was taken away by Deangelo who has a strong grip on his waist with his right arm. 

Before Deangelo starts dancing with Guan Shan, he was suddenly pull back by He Tian, who is grabbing his left arm, tightly. 

"Let go, you brat!!!!" Deangelo shouted as he uses all of his strength to pull away from He Tian. He Tian growled at him and didn't let go. The sleeve on Deangelo's left arm is starting to rip, and He Tian decided to pull Deangelo to his side when...

RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

POP!!!!!!!!!!!!

He Tian falls backward at the end of the stage, while Deangelo and Guan Shan walk backward. The audience gasps, starting to panic, their eyes filled with horror. The student looks shocked and horrified too. Xiao Hui gasps as she covers her mouth with both of her hands. 

"Deangelo!!!! Your arm!!!!!!" There was horror, fear, and scared in Guan Shan's voices, along with horrified in his eyes. 

Deangelo turns his head and saw what Guan Shan is talking about. "Gah!!!" His left arm has come off!!!!! But he is not screaming in pain nor blood coming out. 

He Tian is also shocked, he turns his head and saw that he is holding Deangelo's left arm. The sleeves on it are ripped. He uses his finger to touch it and his eyes widened in shock. 

'His left arm is...made of plastics!!!!!!' He turns his head to see Deangelo starts dancing with Guan Shan with only one arm. 'There's something wrong with him.' 


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: The truth

"Keep dancing Mo Guan Shan!!!!!" Deangelo said as he spins Guan Shan around with only one arm since his other arm was pulled out by He Tian, who out of nowhere came on stage and starts dancing with Guan Shan. 

The audiences are shocked, horrified, and confused about why Deangelo's left arm didn't bleed or why he screams in pain after his left arm got ripped out. The producer wants to stop the dance but isn't sure if he wanted to help He Tian or not. 

He Tian got up from the side of the stage, still holding Deangelo's left arm in his hand. He gently uses Deangelo's left arm to fix his head, before calmly walk back on stage. 

Guan Shan is using his strength to pull away from Deangelo, but he has a strong grip on him with only one arm. Deangelo then uses his right arm to bring Guan Shan closer. "Mmm~" Deangelo is trying to kiss Guan Shan. 

Guan Shan uses his left hand to push Deangelo's hand away, but Deangelo is bringing Guan Shan closer and his lips are center meter apart when Deangelo felt someone tap his shoulder. He turns his head to see who is it. 

PUNCH!!!!!!!! 

"Oof..." Deangelo grunted as he felt a strong punch connected to his face and this made him let go of Guan Shan. Deangelo hit the stage floor, he felt blood in his mouth. He uses his right arm to check and there were droplets of blood on his finger. 

Angry, he growled before standing up. He saw He Tian holding his left arm, and behind him is Guan Shan. "It's looked like you need a **hand,** Deangelo." He Tian smirked as he waves at Deangelo with his left arm, along with Deangelo's left arm. 

"Ha? Is that supposed to be humor?" Deangelo asked with a hint of sarcasm. He Tian didn't reply but just smirk which made Deangelo angrier. They are staring at each other with hatred in his eyes. 

None of them are moving until Deangelo made the first move. He charges at He Tian, ready to tackle him with only his one arm. But He Tian was quicker, as he grabs Deangelo's right arm and starts to pull, very hard. 

"Hey!!!!! Let's go!!!!!!" Deangelo shouted as he trying to pull his only one arm out of He Tian's strong grip, but He Tian didn't let go and continues pulling Deangelo's right arm. Guan Shan could hear Deangelo's right arm sleeves were about to rip. 

Without saying anything to He Tian, Guan Shan wraps his arms around He Tian's waist, and together they pulled very hard. He Tian could feel joy in his body that his Little Mo is helping him but isn't the right time to blush or smiling. Right now, he is trying to find out what Deangelo is hiding. 

Rip!!!!!! 

POP!!!!!!!

"Oof.." He Tian, Deangelo, and Guan Shan said as they fell on the stage floor. He Tian shakes his head, before standing up and helping Guan Shan to stand up. "Thank, He Tian." Guan Shan said before turning his head at Deangelo and his eyes widened in shock, so did the audience. 

There stood Deangelo with no arms, nor his arms are bleeding. Deangelo uses his leg, and shoulder to push himself up from the stage's floor. He stares at He Tian with anger in his eyes, before realizing that He Tian has both of his arms. 

"Deangelo, your arms are fake?" Guan Shan asked and Deangelo growled before answering. "Yes, both of my arms because I was born with no arms!!!!!!!!" There was a loud gasp from the audience, along with the students. 

"The arms that He Tian is holding, are prosthetic. My father brought them when I was six years old. So the whole time, I was wearing a prosthetic and I didn't tell anybody when I came to this school, not even your teachers or the principal. Because I was afraid that no one would become friends with me." There was sadness in his voice and the people start to feel sorry for him. 

Guan Shan felt sorry for Deangelo too, but the only people who are not sorry are He Tian and Xiao Hui because they found Deangelo's true colors. "So that your secrets you're hiding Deangelo, do you have other secrets?" He Tian asked which made everybody confused, even Guan Shan. 

"Other secrets? No." Deangelo replied with a smile on his face, but He Tian could tell that he was lying through his teeth. But as soon as everybody was about to believe what Deangelo said someone went to the music station, and hook his phone to it, before starting to press play on his phone. 

"I made He Tian attacked me so Guan Shan would get mad at him as he did at the police station when I was lying to them. I loved Guan Shan so I decided to make him hate He Tian so he would be mine. And guess what? It's work." Deangelo chuckled through the speaker before continues speaking. 

"And it's all part of my plans. Now I need to get Guan Shan to hate that idiot Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi. He deserved better than being friends with them. Well, better get ready since it's almost for me and that cuties Guan Shan to dance and to kiss him. And let's just said it going to be a long kiss." There was mockingly in Deangelo's laugh as the speaker went quiet. 

The audience looked shocked after what they heard in the speaker, so did the students. Deangelo is shocked and surprised that someone recording him while he was talking to Xiao Hui. He thought they were alone, but he was wrong. 

He Tian smirked after he heard everything from the speaker, Guan Shan looks shocked and surprised that Deangelo was being selfish after hearing everything in the speaker. He didn't believe in He Tian after he said that Deangelo was lying in the police station, but now he does. 

"Um...I didn't mean any that in that speaker!!!" Deangelo said but nobody is going to believe him. Two teachers appear on the stage, one of them grabs Deangelo while the other took his prosthetic arm from He Tian. 

Together, they took Deangelo off the stage, while he was shouting and cursing, which Zheng Xi's mother covers her daughter's ears. The audiences cheer and clap as they watched Deangelo get off the stage. 

As they were cheering, the person then put his phone away before changing it to another song. 

**He had it comin.**

**He had it comin.**

**He only had himself to blame, if you' da been there.**

**If you' da seen it**

**I betcha you would have done the same!  
**

**Pop**

**Six**

**Squish**

**Uh-uh**

**Cicero**

**Lipschitz!**

"Well, that song seems to fit perfectly for Deangelo since he should have seen it's coming when everybody finds out that his arms are prosthetic." He Tian said and Guan Shan nodded his head. 

"I wonder who record Deangelo and Xiao Hui's conversations? I would love to say 'thank you' to that person." Guan Shan said, with a smile on his face. 

Behind the curtains, the person who heard what Guan Shan has said, smile. His yellow eyes stare at Guan Shan before leaving the stage. 


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Forgiveness

After Deangelo was dragged away by the teachers with the audience cheering, He Tian gently grabs Mo Guan Shan's hand, walks back to the stage, and together they start doing the tango again. 

The music starts playing again with the audience cheering for them, He Tian brought Guan Shan's body close to him and could feel the warmth in his body. Guan Shan could feel his cheeks turning bright red. 

They are dancing in silence since Guan Shan doesn't felt like talking to He Tian, but he feels somewhat guilty for not believing He Tian when he tried to warn him about Deangelo. So he decided to break the silence. "He Tian, I'm sorry." Guan Shan said as he was bent down in He Tian's arm. "Sorry? For what?" He Tian asked as he brought Guan Shan's body up again. 

"For not believing that Deangelo was being selfish to you, I should have listened to you." Guan Shan replied as he and Guan Shan twirling around the stage, with the spotlight on them. 

"It's ok. Deangelo has fooled you, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi, and pretty much everybody in the school. But let's not talk about it. Let us enjoy these moments." He Tian said as he spins Guan Shan around. 

Guan Shan didn't say anything, but nodded his head, with a huge blush on his face, making He Tian smile since he loved seeing his Little Mo blush which made him look so cute. 

They continue dancing in silence with the romantic tango music as the audiences watching them, He Tian felt like is just him and Guan Shan dancing all alone with nobody else. He could see it now. 

They are dancing under the full moon, with the stars shining, next to a beautiful lake. Fireflies flying around them, making the scene more romantics and beautiful. He Tian wanted to spend these moments alone with Guan Shan. 

But right now, they are in school, on the stage, dancing in front of the audience, but maybe someday when they are older. Where it's just him and his handsome Little Mo. 

He Tian has snapped out from his dream, as he bends Guan Shan down in his arms before bringing him closer to his body as the music finished. 

The audiences start clapping along with cheering, Mrs.Mo is cheering for her son and He Tian, along with He Cheng who is clapping. He Cheng is impressed by his brother's dancing skills. Their father would be impressed. 

Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Xiao Hui are also clapping from the side of the stage, Xiao Hui is happy that He Tian finally has the chance to dance with Guan Shan. 

He Tian and Guan Shan bowed before waving at the audiences, flowers were thrown on the stage and the cheering became louder. He Tian glared at Guan Shan to see him smiling. He Tian smirked and continues waving at the audience as the curtains closed the stage. 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: A kiss?

After the tango dance was over, some of the students start going home with their family, while some of them decided to go to their friend's house since tomorrow it's the weekend. Some of the students are staying at the gym before they leave. 

Backstage of the gym, many students, and He Tian's fangirls are congratulations to Mo Guan Shan and He Tian dancing in tango, all of them said they were impressed and some of them start shaking hand with Guan Shan and He Tian. 

"Hey, Redhead. You did a good job dancing with He Tian today." Jian Yi said with a cheerful as he shakes Guan Shan's hands, before shaking He Tian's hands. "Thank you." Guan Shan said as he was shaking hands with Zhan Zheng Xi. 

"You guys were impressed out there." Xiao Hui said as she starts shaking hands with Guan Shan and He Tian. Both Guan Shan and He Tian said 'Thank' to her before they continue shaking hands with others. 

Many students continue talking with them until they were called by their parents, and left backstage leaving Xiao Hui, Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, Guan Shan, and He Tian alone. 

"Since everybody has found out the truth about Deangelo on the speaker, I wonder who record the conversations with me and Deangelo?" Xiao Hui asked as she remembers there was nobody in the room with her and Deangelo. 

"I don't know, but the person did a good thing to record you and Deangelo's conversations or we won't find out about Deangelo's true self." Jian Yi said to which everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

After hours of talking, Xiao Hui, Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, Guan Shan, and He Tian walks to the hallway and they stopped in front of the door where their family is waiting for them. Xiao Hui went first, then Zheng Xi, and lastly Jian Yi, leaving Guan Shan and He Tian alone. 

"Say, Little Mo~" 

Guan Shan flinched at the nickname that He Tian calls him. "Since I saved you from Deangelo, how about a kiss?" There was flirty in He Tian's voice as he smiles at Guan Shan. 

Guan Shan looked at him with an irritated expression, but he was also blushing. "Fine." He said in a hushed voice, making He Tian's smile bigger. 

Guan Shan close his eyes, as he puts his hand on He Tian's shoulder, He Tian put his arms around Guan Shan's waist and brought him closer. He also closes his eyes as together they are bringing their lips closer. 

Their lips are a couple of meters apart when...

HONK!!!!!!! 

"ARGH!!!!!!" Guan Shan screamed as he and He Tian move away by a loud sound. Guan Shan looks so frightened by the noise while He Tian remains calm but his heart is beating fast. 

They turn their heads and saw Jian Yi holding an air horn, and he looked guilty and embarrassed, but also scared. 

"Jian Yi!??!?!" He Tian and Guan Shan shouted at the same time before they could get angry at him. He Cheng appears behind Jian Yi, causing Guan Shan and He Tian to froze up. 

"Your brother doesn't want you to kiss somebody yet. He said that you're too young." Jian Yi's voice was quiet, almost to a whisper. He starts to tremble a little bit and felt like he is going to wet his pants. 

He Tian felt anger in his body that his older brother doesn't want him to kiss his Little Mo, but unknown to him, he already kisses Guan Shan before. 

"I will see you at school, He Tian." Guan Shan mumbled, with his face bright red. He never felt this embarrassed before. He walks out of the school, without looking at He Tian or He Cheng, but he gives a deadly glare at Jian Yi, who is still holding the air horn. 

"Let's go, He Tian." He Cheng said with a stoic expression. 

"Fine, but I hated you for ruining my perfect kiss with Don't Close Mountain. And Jian Yi?" He Tian stopped at Jian Yi who starts to looking more scared. "You're dead." 

He gives Jian Yi a fake smile, with his deadly aura as he walks out of the school, with his brother. Leaving Jian Yi more frightened and scared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of 19 Days romantic tango dance unless you guys wanted to see a bonus chapter of He Tian and the kitten "Snowflakes" Your choices, if you wanted to or not.


	35. Bonus Chapter

It was a beautiful day on a Saturday morning, the birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming, and the sun was shining very beautifully. 

It's could be a good day with He Tian, since Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi are at his apartment, but it's not because Guan Shan brought Snowflakes the kitten!!! 

He Tian watches Snowflakes is getting the attention of Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi as they play with him the ball of yarn, while Jian Yi is recording it on his phone. He Tian never liked the kitten probably because his hair reminds him of She Li's white hair. 

And he also getting jealous that the kitten is stealing his Little Mo's attention from him, and never thought he would get jealous of a kitten. 

"Redhead!!!! Snowflakes is so cute!!!!!!" Jian Yi said as he gently rubbing Snowflake's bellying, causing Snowflakes to purr in happiness. He Tian rolls his eye and grumbled. He was so happy that Guan Shan was coming to his apartment, along with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. 

But when he found out that Guan Shan brought the kitten with him, and told him that he can't leave the kitten alone in his house, because his mom left for work and that Snowflakes cry when he's alone which ruined He Tian's mood. Now he is in a bad mood. 

"Hey, He Tian. Let's go to the park!!!!" Jian Yi asked after finishes playing with Snowflakes. He Tian stares at him before glaring at the kitten in Guan Shan's arms. He has the feeling that the kitten would be coming with them.

"Ok." He Tian replied as the four of them along with a kitten left the apartment and went to the park. 

Three hours later at the park~

"He Tian, watch Snowflakes for me while me, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi get some food and drinks. Ok?" Guan Shan said as he placed Snowflakes in He Tian's arm, who nodded his head, before leaving with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. 

He Tian stares at the kitten in his arms with distrust in his eyes before placing the kitten next to him on the bench. He still doesn't trust the kitten. 'He is like a mini She Li version.' He thinks in his head as he watches Snowflakes licking his fur. 'I don't why Little Mo asks me to watch the kitten, nothing bad going to happened to him.' 

An hour later, He Tian got a call from his brother as soon he turns his back from the kitten to talk with his brother. Snowflakes jump off from the bench and walk away into the bushes, without He Tian watching him. 

"Ok, bye He Cheng." He Tian hang up from the phone and sigh. 'Better check on the kitten.' He thought as he turns his head to see the kitten. But to his surprised Snowflakes wasn't sitting next to him anymore. 

"Snowflakes?" He Tian said as he looks around the park, trying to see if he could catch a white fur in the park, but there was none. 

"Oh no, I lost the kitten. Don't Close Mountain is going to hate me!!!!!" He Tian got up from his bench and starts looking for Snowflakes. He checks under the bench, the bushes, some flowers, and the trees. But Snowflakes were nowhere to be seen. 

"What should I do? Ask people if they saw a small white kitten in the park?" He Tian whisper and starts to feel anxious about Snowflakes. 

"He Tian?" 

He Tian froze as Guan Shan calls his name, he turns his head and saw Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi holding a bottle of water in their hands. "What are you doing?" Guan Shan asked with confusion. 

"Oh, Guan Shan, remember you told me to watch Snowflake?" There was nervousness in his tone as he tries to replace it with his happy tone. "Yeah, what about it?" "I lost the kitten when I was talking with my brother on the phone." 

"WHAT?!??!?!?!?" Guan Shan shouted as he drops the bottles of water on the ground, catching some passengers attention, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi also looked shocked and surprised that He Tian lost the kitten. 

"How could you lose a cute kitten in the park??? You chicken dick!!!!!" There was anger in Guan Shan's tone as he wants to murder He Tian but he can't do it in front of the people. "Don't get too mad, Redhead. We will find the kitten before anybody does." Jian Yi trying to calm the redhead down. 

"Fine, but if we don't Snowflakes. You're dead to me, He Tian." Guan Shan gritted his teeth, with venom in his tone. He Tian nodded his head and together, they search for the kitten, they asked people if they saw a white kitten around here, but all of them said no. 

They search everywhere in the park, but to their luck, Snowflakes wasn't in the park, much to Guan Shan horrified and shocked. 

"We've searched everywhere, but we can't find Snowflakes. He Tian, I'm never going to leave Snowflakes with you again!!!!!" Guan Shan glared at He Tian with hatred in his eyes, with his fists clenching. 

"Look, I'm sorry, Little Mo, but-" "ARGH!!!!!" He Tian stopped his sentence when he hears Jian Yi scream. They turn their head to see Jian Yi clinging on Zheng Xi, looking pretty scared. "What happened, Jian Yi?" "I saw something moves in that box!!!!" 

They turn their heads to see Jian Yi pointed at the large box on the grass, Zheng Xi, Guan Shan, and He Tian looks at Jian Yi with a blank expression. "You're crazy, there's nothing in that box." Guan Shan said as he went to pick up that box. 

But much to their surprise and horror, the box moves a little bit causing Guan Shan to step back with He Tian. They stare at the box for a moment, before it starts moving again. All of them looked at each other with disbelief in their eyes. 

"I will check what under the box." He Tian said as he walks towards the box, but froze when the box moves again. He Tian stare at the box, before having an idea. Without telling the three boys, he kicks the box of the grass, hard. 

"Meow!!!!! Meow!!!! Meow!!!! Meow!!!!! Meow!!!!!!" That was the sounds of a kitten crying inside the box. He Tian looks shocked and horrified after hearing the cry in the box. It's was Snowflakes!!!!!!

"He Tian, you fucking idiot!!!!" Guan Shan shouted at him before running towards the box with Snowflakes inside it, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are stunned and aren't saying a word. 

A few minutes later, Guan Shan came back, holding the box in one hand, while holding the crying Snowflakes in his arms. "He Tian, you broke his front paw. Now I need to take him to the vet." Guan Shan quickly left the park, with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi behind him, leaving He Tian alone in the box. 

"Damn it, why I didn't check under the box???" Feeling frustrated, furious, and guilty, He Tian felt like hitting a wall but saw the box that Guan Shan left. Feeling the urge to let go of his anger, he kicked the box, very hard. 

"Oof..." He Tian grunted as he felt a sharp pain through his left foot, holding back the pain in his mouth. It turns out that Guan Shan dropped the box on hard rock and He Tian kicks the rock. With the box on it. 

At He Tian's apartments~

He Tian is sitting on the couch, with his left foot in the cast, not doing anything. The doctor said he broke his foot when he kicks the rock and that it would take four weeks to fully heal, and he has to stay in bed or couch until it's healed. 

"Well, He Tian. Since you broke your foot and Snowflakes broke his front paw. The two of you will have to hang out together, while me, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi go see a movie." Guan Shan place Snowflakes next to He Tian, who also has a cast on his front paw. 

Jian Yi waves at He Tian who waves back and the three boys left He Tian's apartment, to go watch a movie, leaving a grumpy He Tian with Snowflakes. 

He Tian stares at Snowflakes before speaking. "You know, you're not a mini version of She Li at all." But, "Hiss!!!!!!!!" Snowflakes hissing at He Tian, with his other paw, swinging and there was an angry expression on Snowflakes. 

"Never mind, you're a mini version of She Li." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!!! Thank you for reading 19 Days romantic tango dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter seems short but I hope you like it. This is the first chapter of 19 Days romance tango dance. I hope you loved the chapter.


End file.
